Eres Mio!
by el Zohan
Summary: Despues de una gran pelea... Ranma deja a Akane por Ukyo... Akane no se lo toma a la ligera y decide Actuar...
1. Punto de Ebullicion

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a las personas detrás de la de Ranma Manga, OVA es, películas, etc. Rumiko Takahashi.

Nota del Autor: Puesto que voy a volver a estar en este mundo muy pronto. Decidí asegurarme de que todo se hizo bien en este inicio de mis series.

Nota del Traductor: Este Fic Pertenece a Some Stories… Si desean leer el fic en el idioma original (INGLES) y si desean hablar con el autor les digo que no sabe hablar nada de español… solo lee y escribe en ingles… El Lenguaje de este fic es... bueno.. Ya se darán cuenta….

**Punto de Ebullición**

Akane observa en estado de shock a Ranma y Ukyo caminando por la capilla de bodas. Ella siempre pensó que, a pesar de las discusiones y peleas, que ella y Ranma estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sin embargo, dos meses antes de Ranma y ella tuvieron una pelea que podría llegar a ser la última que tendrían.

_Flashback_

El día comenzó bastante simple. Ranma y Akane estaban saliendo de la escuela. Como de costumbre Ranma estaba caminando en la valla, que muestra sus grandes habilidades de equilibrio. Cuando de la nada, Shampoo atropella a Ranma con su bicicleta.

"Aiya! Shampoo lo siente! Vamos, Shampoo ayudar a levantarte".

Ranma, con marcas de neumáticos en la espalda, toma la mano de Shampoo. Tan pronto como él hace esto, Akane que estaba viendo, se enoja. Sin embargo, ella no dice nada, porque quería ver hasta dónde va esto.

"Shampoo ¡Maldita sea! ¿No puedes ver a dónde vas? ¡Casi me matas!"

"Perdona a Shampoo, por favor, Ranma? Shampoo sólo quería dar a airen cena especial."

Akane, después de haber escuchado lo suficiente decide entrar en escena "Ranma no puede ir contigo! Kasumi está haciendo la cena, como siempre lo hace todos los días después de la escuela."

"Cállate chica violenta! Esa decisión es de Ranma!"

"ehhh, gracias Shampoo, pero Akane tiene razón." Kasumi, estoy seguro que está haciendo una gran cena para la familia y para mí. Así que no puedo aceptar tu cena, sería demasiado ".

Akane sonríe a Shampoo.

"Por favor, acepta? Si no es la cena entonces que sea el almuerzo mañana. Shampoo trabajo duro para que le guste a Airen".

"Oh, bien. Acepto. Gracias".

"Shampoo da gracias a Ranma!" Shampoo Se cuelga del cuello de Ranma, lo que provoca que Akane casi reviente.

Ella se acerca a Ranma, lo toca en la espalda. Ranma estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de conseguir alejar a Shampoo fuera de él, no lo siente en un primer momento. Así que vuelve a hacerlo. Ranma finalmente se da la vuelta sólo para ver la cara de enojo de Akane.

"Espera Akane no es lo que….." antes de que pudiera terminar manda a volar a Ranma al sol.

"Pervertido!" Akane luego mira a Shampoo "Puedes tomar tu cena especial y tragártela!"

Shampoo sólo se ve a Akane como si fuera una tonta. "No importa. Dar a airen en la escuela mañana". Luego sonríe a Akane "Uno de estos días Airén va a ponerse enfermo y cansado de chica violenta lo golpee cada vez que se enoje."

"¡Cállate! Métete en tus asuntos. Tu y las otras chicas lo hacen actuar como el perverso que es."

"¡Ja! ¡Tonta Akane. Shampoo no puede esperar a airen que te deje, para que Shampoo pueda tenerlo".

"Ranma se puede ir cuando quiera. Él no es mi novio. Él y su padre son sólo una bola de vividores que viven de la bondad de mi padre". Akane en el fondo no lo creía así, pero ella no estaba a punto de perder una discusión con Shampoo.

"Chica violenta no sabe lo que dice. Ranma ser el hombre más grande vivo".

"Lo que sea…" Akane había escuchado lo suficiente, se da vuelta y empieza a caminar hasta su casa. Si sólo Akane supiera cuánta razón tenía Shampoo , porque hoy sería el día en que la tolerancia de Ranma a hacia Akane por desgracia, se acabaría.

Después de aterrizar en un estanque, Ranma estaba empapado, y en forma de chica. Tenía una expresión en su cara de pura rabia.

"¿Por qué ella hizo eso? Vio que Shampoo fue que se me colgó. Estoy cansado de esto. Cada vez que hablo o incluso miro a otra chica, Akane me llama pervertido y me golpea. Desde el primer día que estuve en el Dojo Tendo ella ha sido más que problemas. Nunca le pregunté por este lío de prometidos en el primer lugar. ¿Por qué me han involucrado a mí con esta mierda? Marimacho Violenta! " Ranma terminó gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero entonces, Ranma recuerda la razón por la que se enamoró de ella, incluso cuando él hizo todo lo posible para no hacerlo. Su sonrisa, la dulce sonrisa de aspecto inocente que le da de vez en cuando. Pero Akane no sonreía muy a menudo, hasta el punto que ya no le importaba.

Mientras caminaba por la calles de la zona del mercado, se ve a Ukyo comprando ingredientes para obtener los diferentes tipos de okonomiyaki que ella hace en su restaurante. A Ranma siempre le ha agradado Ukyo, incluso cuando se enteró de que ella era realmente una mujer.

Ukyo, ama a Ranma con todo su corazón, pero Ranma sólo la ve como su mejor amiga. Al ver que estaba en su forma maldita y con cara de tristeza, ella decide ir a hablar con él. Rápidamente le pago a la vendedora, y le llama.

"Ranma!"

"Oh, hola Ukyo."

" ¿Qué pasa, que pareces deprimido? Déjame adivinar, Akane de nuevo ¿verdad?"

Ranma sacude la cabeza con tristeza.

"Sí. Shampoo me ofreció una cena y luego se me colgó al cuello. Entonces, Akane se enojó y me pegó".

"Nunca voy a entender a esas dos, shampoo actúa como una puta, y Akane que actúa como una bestia".

"Vamos Ukyo. Tu solías hacer esas cosas también". Ranma dijo ahora mirándola directamente.

"HA! HA! ¡Sí! Pero he dejado todo eso, después de que vi el intento de la primera boda cuando la familia Tendo y Genma intentaron hacer que tú y Akane se casen. A pesar de que ambos se vieron obligados, ustedes dos tenían una mirada en sus ojos que decía que quería que sucediera ".

"En realidad, no ... De todos modos eso fue ese entonces, esto es ahora. Ahora bien, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más las rabietas de Akane".

"¿Qué estás diciendo Ranma?" Ukyo lo miro sorprendida.

"No sé lo que estoy diciendo. Tal vez, estoy loco."

"Ven a mi restaurante para que podamos hablar más sobre esto". Ella pone su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Ranma de manera cariñosa.

"No sé Ukyo. Debo de regresar. Kasumi tendrá lista la cena muy pronto. Ranma a continuación, piensa en ello (N.T. "Qué Raro… O.O")." Pensándolo bien, yo realmente no quiero estar cerca de Akane en este momento".

"¡Sí! Mi restaurante está siempre abierto para ti Ranma. Estaré más que feliz de hacerte la cena". Ella sonríe amablemente.

"Gracias Ukyo". Ranma dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar en la dirección del restaurante.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Akane entra en el Dojo Tendo.

Kasumi la saluda. "Hola Akane, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?" Kasumi sonríe con una bandeja de pescado en sus manos.

"Oh, lo mismo de siempre." Akane se quita los zapatos y se dirige a la sala.

"¿Dónde está Ranma?"

"No lo sé y no me importa", dice Akane de manera fría. "Ese perverso se puede pudrir en el infierno si me preguntan."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo esta vez?" Kasumi mira a Akane con una mirada curiosa en su cara.

"Él estaba coqueteando con Shampoo justo en frente de mis ojos" Akane estaba temblando de ira.

"¿En serio?, ¿cómo?"

"Shampoo le ofrece a Ranma una comida gratis y saltó encima de ella"

"¿Es eso lo que realmente sucedió Akane? Eso no suena como algo que haría Ranma." Kasumi ahora mirando a su hermana en duda.

"Bueno, Shampoo saltó sobre él, pero a él le gustaba bastante."

"Akane." Kasumi, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, lleva a Akane a la mesa de la cocina. Akane saca una silla y se sienta. Kasumi pone la bandeja de pescado en el mostrador, después se acerca a la mesa. Ella saca una silla del lado opuesto de la mesa y se sienta. "Mira Akane. Al principio te creí cuando dijiste que Ranma se comportó como un pervertido, pero eso es porque tú eres mi hermanita y yo te di el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, he visto en los últimos tres años que de la mayor parte de los problemas no eran culpa de Ranma. Sin embargo, tú lo atacas y no muestras piedad. Así es como yo sé que él te ama Akane. Porque si no, él no habría estado tanto tiempo contigo".

"No seas tonta Kasumi. La única persona que Ranma ama a sí mismo es" la voz de Akane dejó entrever ninguna simpatía.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti Todas las veces que ha salvado tu vida? Rescatándote cuando fuiste secuestrada." Kasumi estaba buscando que Akane abriera los ojos para ver que hablaba en serio.

"Porque si no lo hacía, mi padre y su padre nunca lo habrían perdonado, recuerda el acuerdo de unirse a las escuelas." Akane se encogió de hombros como si fuera un hecho conocido.

"Akane... ¿Por qué sigues luchando contra los sentimientos que todos podemos ver con nuestros propios ojos?" Kasumi aún no podía creer lo que Akane le decía. Después de todos estos años, su hermana pequeña aún se negaba a admitir su amor por Ranma.

"Porque no hay sentimientos! Ranma es un Idiota Egocéntrico! Y yo no puedo amar a un tonto Egocéntrico!" Akane gritó con convicción.

Kasumi, al ver la terquedad de su hermana, decide dejarla ir. "Sólo espero que sea verdad lo que dices Akane. Porque si estás mintiendo, te arrepentirás, confía en mí. Ahora tengo que ir a preparar nuestra comida." Kasumi se levanta y va al mostrador, donde está la bandeja de pescado. Ella toma un cuchillo enorme y comienza a escalar a los peces.

Akane sale de la cocina y subió a su habitación. Se detiene y mira a Nabiki en su habitación. Como de costumbre Nabiki estaba leyendo un manga y comiendo helado. Akane siempre se pregunto cómo podía comer todo el tiempo y no aumentar de peso. Su hermana ni siquiera practica artes marciales como ella. Cuando llega a su habitación, cierra la puerta. Luego a su cama y se acuesta. Después de un tiempo de tan sólo mirar al techo, busca debajo de su cama, y saca una caja de zapatos. En la caja hay un montón de fotos de Ranma. Akane las saca y empieza a mirar a cada uno de ellos. Ella se queda mirando una de Ranma, sin camisa, haciendo katas cerca de una cascada. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, pero no es una dulce sonrisa inocente que a veces da. No, esto era una sonrisa de lujuria. En resumen, Akane estaba siendo la misma cosa que siempre acusó a Ranma de ser todo el tiempo, un pervertido.

"Oh, Ranma Te quiero tanto, te ves tan bien. ¿Por qué cada vez que me acerco a ti, me da miedo? Últimamente quiero decírtelo, pero esas perras vienen y lo arruinan todo. Tú eres mío. Cuando se darán cuenta que no tienen ninguna oportunidad y te dejaran en paz? "Ella sacude la cabeza con tristeza. A continuación, saca otra foto de ella y Ranma sonriente delante de la cámara después de la boda que fue saqueada casi totalmente por los rivales de Ranma y Akane. Ranma y ella todavía estaban sonriendo como diciendo que este percance no paraba de su destino. Ella pone las imágenes en la caja de zapatos y se pone la caja debajo de su cama.

Pasaron las horas y la familia Tendo ya había comido su cena, pero había un problema, Ranma no estaba allí.

"¿Dónde diablos está?" Akane casi gritó. "Apuesto a que él está con el Shampoo."

"Cálmate Akane" Nabiki mira nerviosa a su muy irritada hermana. "Es probable que esté entrenando en alguna parte y acaba llegando tarde".

"¿Eso Crees?"

"No. Es probable que todavía enojado contigo". Nabiki sonríe.

Justo en ese momento, oyen a Ranma entrar.

"¿Dónde estabas chico?" Genma le preguntó mirando fijamente a su hijo.

"Fuera papa, No te preocupes por eso." Ranma camina en dirección a su habitación.

"Me alegro de que llegaste a casa a salvo, Ranma. Vamos a la cocina. Yo te guarde algo de comida para ti". Kasumi mira a Ranma con su sonrisa encantadora.

"Gracias Kasumi, pero ya estoy completo."

"COMPLETO! ¿Dónde estabas?" Akane le preguntó en un arrebato repentino.

"No es asunto tuyo Akane." Ranma estaba enojando.

"¡Qué! Llegas a casa a las 11:30 de la noche, y sólo vamos a actuar como si no es gran cosa?"

"Sí!" Ranma mira a Akane con orgullo.

Akane se levanta del suelo y se pone en frente de Ranma. "Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde estabas?"

Ranma le da una sonrisa diabólica. Él mira a Akane a los ojos y le dice. "Con Ukyo."

"¡Qué! Esa vagabunda. ¿Por qué pervertido."

Antes de que pudiera terminar Akane el Ranma temperamento explota y empieza a gritar. "¿NO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLA VAGABUNDA! Ella es la mejor cosa que ha ocurrido jamás en mi vida! QUE ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO DECIR DE TI!"

Akane no puede dar marcha atrás responde. "Bueno, si te sientes así ENTONCES vete a vivir con ella!"

"BIEN LO HARE!"

Soun y Genma rápidamente se conectan.

"Espera un minuto Chico!"

"Ranma, ¿qué le estás haciendo a mi hija?"

"¡Cállense! Los dos! DEBIDO A ustedes dos, me tengo que quedar con esta perra!

Todo el mundo mira a Ranma en estado de shock. Nunca usó ese lenguaje.

Akane se sorprendió más. Esto no puede ser su Ranma pensó, pero porque ella todavía estaba enojada, respondió. Ella da un paso más cerca y antes de que Ranma puede defender, le golpea con fuerza en la cara donde está el labio. "¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME puta, gilipollas? Que no me importa cómo de bueno que creas que eres! VUELVE A LLAMARME ASI OTRA VEZ Y te voy a matar!"

Ranma se pone la mano en el labio y descubre que está sangrando. En ese momento, tanto Soun y Genma descubre que las cosas entre Ranma y Akane se salieron de las manos.

"Está bien, Deténganse los DOS AHORA MISMO!" Soun grita con la cabeza del demonio.

"No te preocupes viejo. No voy a ir a hacerle daño a su hija. Después de todo, ella tiene razón. Me voy. Me Voy al Ucchan's a vivir con ella. Ella y yo ya hemos hablado de ello. Yo voy a ayudarla en la tienda de Okonomiyaki ".

La cara de demonio de Soun se pone más fea. "¡NO! NO PUEDES SALIR! Yo no lo permitiré!"

"No me importa papa déjalo ir." Akane confirmo. "Yo no lo amó en primer lugar." Por desgracia, Akane no se dio cuenta que esas palabras serían el último clavo en el ataúd.

"Me alegro de oír tus verdaderos sentimientos Akane, porque la que he elegido como mi prometida Oficial es Ukyo. ¡Sí! Eso es correcto. Ella y yo tuvimos una larga conversación, y mientras hablábamos, me di cuenta de la hermosa persona que es por dentro y por fuera. "

Akane no podía ocultar la mirada de dolor en su cara después de escuchar lo que Ranma acababa de decir. Era como si le hubieran dado un golpe certero en el corazón.

"Así que adiós y hasta nunca. Me largo de aquí". Como Ranma se da la vuelta y se va, Soun comienza a perseguirlo, pero Kasumi lo detiene.

"No te preocupes, padre. Él no lo decía en serio. Que se vaya, él necesita refrescarse. Una vez que lo haga, él recordara su amor por Akane y regresa." Kasumi da una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Soun, pero pronto se cae cuando escucha el estallido de Akane.

"NO QUIERO que vuelva! Lo odio!" Akane corre escaleras arriba a su cuarto.

Tanto Genma y Nabiki miran el uno al otro todavía conmocionado por lo que acaba de suceder.

"Esa fue una gran cantidad de drama". Nabiki dice finalmente.

Genma simplemente sacude la cabeza y va a su habitación.

Akane estaba llorando por lo que acababa de suceder. "¿Cómo él me puede dejar de esta manera, decidir vivir con esa perra de Ukyo. HA! No me importa. Volverá pidiendo mi perdón, pero yo no se lo voy a dar tan fácil. De hecho dos pueden jugar en este juego. Me di cuenta de cómo Ryoga me mira. No pretendía hacerlo pero no me quedan más ideas. Ahora voy a empezar a coquetear con él para poner a Ranma celoso. Ranma se va a poner como loco y cuando piense que ha sufrido lo suficiente, entonces voy a traerlo de nuevo... Tal vez. Él me llamó puta, después de todo. Pero sé que me ama sólo a mí, así que es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Eres mío RANMA! "

Aunque estos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Akane, ella no se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Continuara...


	2. Coqueteo y Acoso

**El Coqueteo y el Acoso**

Akane, todavía no podía creer lo que ocurrió justo unos pocos meses atrás. Todavía puedo oír el sorprendente arrebato de Ranma pasar por la cabeza. "Cállense, los dos! PORQUE POR CULPA DE USTEDES, tengo que cargar con esta perra! Llamaradas de ira recorrieron el cuerpo de Akane de nuevo, ya que golpea su puño contra la almohada de su cama. Los siguientes días después de la gran pelea que tuvieron, Ranma se mantuvo fiel a su palabra. Él no retorno al dojo. Fue a la escuela y de regreso directamente al restaurante de Okonomiyaki de Ukyo. Akane trataba de hablar con Ranma en la escuela, pero Ranma siempre la ignoraba. Hasta que un día se puso de pie directamente en frente de él bloqueándole el camino tratando de evitar que se va con Ukyo.

_FLASHBACK._

"Akane, sal de mi camino. Ya te lo dije. Terminamos. No hay nada más que decir."

Ranma trata de empujar a Akane fuera de su camino, pero no lo Consigue. Ella se pone de nuevo en frente de Ranma.

"Bueno, no nos engañemos. Yo no te quiero tanto, pero papa se está volviendo loco exigiendo que quiere hablar contigo, y tratar de hacer las cosas bien." Akane dijo mirando a Ranma a los ojos con una mirada de enojo. "Después de todo me llamaste perra. ¿De verdad crees que volveré contigo después de eso?"

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres?" La cara de Ranma pasaba de molesto a furioso.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que has cometido un gran error al hablar de mí de esa manera tan grosera". Akane le da una sonrisa malvada. "Sí, pretendia hablar y hacer las cosas bien, pero eso ya no me importa más. Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno." Akane terminó con los ojos ardiendo en rencor.

Esta fue la primera parte del plan de Akane para recuperar a Ranma actuando como si a ella no le importaba. La segunda parte seria coquetear con Ryoga, el rival de Ranma, pero él no estaba en ese momento. Así que hasta que se presentó, Akane decide aprovechar esta oportunidad para acechar y molestar a su ex-prometido.

"Bueno, si el zapato te encaja Akane. No veo lo que todos estos muchachos estúpidos ven en ti, en primer lugar." La cara de enojo de Ranma se estaba convirtiendo en una sonrisa. "Lo admito, por un tiempo te puede encontrar un poco atractiva. Ahora veo lo que es una bruta y violenta que lo que realmente eres. Me alegro de que elegí a Ukyo para mi prometida en lugar de a ti. No es poco atractiva como tú ".

Akane estaba un poco shockeada por esto. Ranma admitió que una vez la encontraba atractiva. Pero ahora estaba actuando como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa que ha visto. Estaba decidida ahora más que nunca para que vuelva. Tendría que poner a correr el plan, sin embargo, Akane sintió que tenía que hacerlo rápido ya que ver que lo estaba perdiendo.

"Mira, ya terminaste? Porque tengo que volver con Ukyo a ayudarla a vender su impresionante okonomiyaki." Ranma dijo en un tono de aburrimiento.

Akane se ríe. "Parece que te llevas bien con Ukyo. Bueno, no es eso dulce? Si quieres seguir adelante y estar con ella. No me importa."

"Bien. Nos Vemos!" Ranma se da vuelta y comienza a alejarse. Si se hubiera dado la vuelta, él podría haber visto la mirada triste en el rostro de Akane.

Akane vio como Ranma se aleja de ella otra vez, con una mirada triste en su rostro, Akane se prometió a sí misma mientras observa a Ranma, que no importa cómo, iba a traerlo de vuelta.

Akane espero hasta que Ranma estuviera completamente fuera de vista, y comienzo a seguirlo. Cuando por fin llega al Ucchan's, vio algo que le puso a hervir la sangre. La mayoría de los clientes estaban sentados y disfrutando de su okonomiyaki. Ukyo, sin embargo, estaba de pie detrás del mostrador sin hacer nada. Cuando ella vio a Ranma, su estado de ánimo cambia de aburrido a emocionada. Ella sale corriendo del restaurante justo antes de que Ranma entrara, y lo abraza. Ranma corresponde el abrazo, y luego se besan apasionadamente. Akane ve esto y casi se rompe, pero ella mantiene su furia bajo control y se mantiene mirando.

"¿Cómo fue tu día Ranchan?" Ukyo le preguntó con una mirada feliz en su cara.

"Bien, hasta que Akane me detuvo en el pasillo y nos hizo algunas amenazas". Ranma respondió con una mirada un poco molesta en la cara.

Ukyo de repente se vio enojada al oír a Ranma decir esto. "¿Qué te dijo?"

Ranma vio la mirada de enojo en el rostro de Ukyo trato de aparentar como si no fuera nada del otro mundo con la esperanza de que nada malo podría suceder. "En realidad nada, simplemente no le gustaba el hecho de que yo la llamaba perra, y ella se me va a hacer pagar por ello."Ranma da una risa de hendidura.

"Ella es una perra. ¿Por qué no puedo ir allí y darle la paliza que se merece." Los ojos de Ukyo comenzaron a irradiar llamaradas de ira.

Ranma vio la determinación en los ojos de Ukyo. Ranma realmente no quería volver al dojo y dar la cara a su papa y a la familia Tendo. Ranma no tenía nada en contra de la de los Tendo. Kasumi era muy agradable y se hacía cargo de él y su papa sin una queja. Nabiki puede ser molesta con su actitud mercenaria, pero hubo momentos en que ella mostró su lado bueno, demostró un verdadero amor fuerte y dedicación a su familia. Es por eso que él estaba seguro de Nabiki probablemente lo odiaba hasta las tripas ahora mismo por lo que dijo sobre su hermana pequeña.

"No te preocupes por eso Ukyo. Akane es sólo aire caliente. Ella no va a hacer nada. Ahora vamos, tenemos un restaurante de okonomiyaki que atender." Ranma pone su brazo alrededor de Ukyo, y se van juntos al interior de la tienda.

Mientras se dirigen a la puerta. "Sí, tienes razón, pero si no se trata de nada me aseguraré de que ella pague." Ukyo pone su cabeza contra el pecho de Ranma, y se va con él a la trastienda.

Akane mira como Ukyo y Ranma se alejan de su vista. Después de eso, ella se queda un rato más, se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse. "Esa perra. Él es mío. No voy a dejar que te lo llevas lejos de mí."

_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_

Akane todavía estaba tirada en la cama pensando en lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, no escucho a Nabiki entrar en la habitación.

"Hey Akane?"

Sorprendida, Akane se levanta y mira a su hermana que está de pie delante de ella en frente de la cama. Akane advierte en Nabiki una mirada que no había visto en años, no una mirada de hambre de dinero, sino una mirada de preocupación.

"Sí. ¿Qué pasa?" Akane le pregunto a su hermana.

Nabiki se sienta en la cama junto a Akane, y comienza a hablar. "Yo sólo quería ver si estás bien? Ranma nos sorprendió a todos nosotros cuando él te llamó perra, pero estoy seguro de tú fuiste la estaba más sorprendida y la más perjudicados. Bueno, yo sólo quería hacerte saber que cruzo una gran línea conmigo cuando te insulto. Ahora está en mi lista negra. No voy a parar hasta que se pague en su totalidad para llámate con un nombre tan horrible. El infierno, ni siquiera se comparara a lo que le hare pasar. "

Akane mira a Nabiki. Ella ve a la determinación de su hermana. Empieza a tener un poco de miedo por Ranma. Claro que debe odiar a Ranma, a un punto donde no le debería importar más lo que le suceda. Pero Akane todavía lo amaba en lo más profundo de su alma, y sentía que todavía podía reconquistarlo. "No Nabiki, voy tratar yo con él mismo. Esta es mi lucha. Me puedo encargar de Ranma sin tu ayuda. Sólo espera, muy pronto el me va a rogar que vuelva con él." Akane dijo con confianza.

Nabiki mira a su hermana como si estuviera delirando. "Akane? Ranma eligió a Ukyo. Él no va a volver. Lo que sea que había entre ustedes dos se ha ido. Acaba de dejarlo ir, y déjame manejar todo." Nabiki declaró con una voz casi suplicante.

"No Nabiki. Yo no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Ranma por el momento. Sé que en el fondo, él todavía me ama. Y cuando me vea con otro hombre, que va a enloquecer por completo."

Nabiki mira a Akane con sorpresa. " ¿A quién tienes en mente para hacer que Ranma se ponga celoso?" Nabiki le preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica.

"A Ryoga, por supuesto." Akane mira hacia atrás con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara.

Nabiki le dio a Akane otra mirada sorprendida cuando oyó decir esto. "tu sabías Ryoga estaba enamorado de ti? tu sabías todo este tiempo y no dijiste nada al respecto?" Nabiki le pregunto a su hermana, sorprendentemente era astuta.

"Por supuesto. Vi todos los signos. Ryoga se pone nervioso cada vez que hablo con él. Pero lo más importante, vi hace tiempo qué celoso se ponía Ranma cada vez que él hablaba conmigo. Él siempre estaría listo para pelear por mí con Ranma, especialmente después de herir mis sentimientos. "

Nabiki no podía creer que su hermana, aparentemente inocente, no era tan inocente como ella pensaba. "Me sorprendes Akane. Nunca había visto este lado de ti antes. Siempre pensé que eras demasiado ingenua, que no notabas cuando un chico le gustabas, o no".

"No es difícil darse cuenta cuando un chico actúa o habla de cierta manera;.. Lo hago por una razón sólo tengo que esperar a que Ryoga aparezca una vez. "Akane guiña el ojo a su hermana.

"Está bien hermana. Lo dejaré en tus manos. Ve a buscarlo." Ella le da un abrazo y sale de la habitación de Akane. Antes de salir Akane empieza a tumbarse bocabajo en la cama, Nabiki asomó la cabeza hacia atrás en la habitación. "Sólo recuerda, si necesitas cualquier ayuda en esto, no dudes en llamarme. ¿De acuerdo?" Nabiki lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa. "Claro que si hermana. Pero estoy segura de que puedo manejarlo sola."

Nabiki asiente con la cabeza, y luego sale de la habitación.

_-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-_

El día siguiente comenzó como cualquier otro para Akane. Ella aprovecha el hecho de que Ranma ya no estaba en el dojo para llegar más temprano a la Escuela. A pesar de que Genma y su padre seguían presionándola para hacer las paces con Ranma, ella no tenía prisa. Ella sabía que con el tiempo, su plan funcionaria, Ranma sería de ella otra vez. Cuando Akane se acercó a la escuela vio algo que la sorprendió. Ryoga, el chico que ella estaba esperando, estaba de pie cara a cara frente a Ranma listo para pelear. Akane se dirige hacia el centro de la multitud que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Ella escuchaba lo que decían los dos chicos.

"¿Qué quiere decir que ya no estás con Akane?" Ryoga le preguntó gritando.

Ranma mira a Ryoga con una mirada molesta y responde. "Tuvimos una pelea y la dejé. Estoy ahora con y para siempre con Ukyo. Me trata como a un verdadero amigo y yo la amo por eso. ¿Cuál es tu problema? deberías estar feliz con esto, ahora tu puedes tener una oportunidad con ella. "

Ryoga se quedó pensando un momento. Ranma estaba en lo cierto. Ahora con él fuera de camino finalmente podía decirle sus sentimientos a Akane. Podría ponerle atención a él ahora que ella no estaba Ranma. ¡No! La felicidad de Akane es lo que cuenta, no la mía. Y sé que ella no es feliz que Ranma decidiera dejarla así. "No se trata de cómo me siento Ranma! Tu rompiste el corazón de Akane y pagaras por eso!"

Ryoga tomó el gran paraguas de su espalda estaba preparado para atacar con ella. Ranma se mete en una de sus posiciones de lucha. Akane vio lo que estaba sucediendo y a donde iban las cosas. Ella no quería ver a Ranma lastimado de ninguna manera. Aunque ella sabía que al final, Ranma lo más probable ganara. Akane tenía que dar la apariencia de que no se preocupaba por lo que le sucediera a Ranma, y qué mejor manera de poner a Ranma celoso hablar con Ryoga justo delante de él.

"Hola Ryoga ¿cuándo has llegado aquí?" Akane le preguntó sonriendo cariñosamente.

Ryoga se sonrojó bastante y respondió. "No hace mucho tiempo. algo extraño me pasó el otro día. Yo estaba en esta ciudad extraña, donde vi a esta chica con el pelo verde y los cuernos. Llevaba un bikini de rayas de tigre, y estaba persiguiendo a este tipo hogareño por todo aquel lugar lazándole relámpagos. Ella podía volar. Cuando le pregunté a un hombre a mi lado si lo que vi fue lo que acabo de ver? Él dijo: Sí los dos van haciendo eso todo el día. Es cosa común aquí en Tomobiki".

"Wow suena interesante." Akane dijo, con su sonrisa aún en su rostro. "¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa después de la escuela y podemos hablar más sobre este Tomobiki". Akane miro directamente los ojos a Ryoga, lo que hizo lo sonrojar aun mas de que estaba. Akane se asoma un poco para ver a Ranma. Pero se decepciono, Ranma estaba actuando como si no le importara en absoluto.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Ranma, Akane?" Ryoga le pregunto no muy seguro en ese momento. Ryoga estaba emocionado Akane estaba hablando con él, pero todavía quería hacer pagar a Ranma por su crimen de angustia. La mirada en los ojos de Akane sin embargo, era demasiado difícil de resistir.

"Olvídate de Ranma. Él ya no importa. No es más que un idiota machista, no es un tipo agradable e inteligente como tú." Akane dijo asomándose a Ranma de vez en cuando mirando a ver si se enoja, pero al igual que antes, Ranma mostró ninguna emoción positiva en absoluto. Akane se enoja, pero no lo demuestra. Ella sólo piensa que Ranma está siendo terco.

"Está bien Akane voy a estar aquí cuando salgas." Ryoga dijo con un rostro emocionado. Ryoga no lo podía creer. Finalmente a solas con Akane, y Ranma no iba ponerse en el camino. Se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

"Bueno Ryoga. Nos vemos cuando salga", Akane le guiña el ojo sonriendo. Ella realmente no tenía qué gastar tiempo con Ryoga. Todo esto era una mentira, pero ella no le importaba. Ella sabía que Ryoga se perdería de nuevo, y no estar allí cuando ella saliera de la escuela. Efectivamente, Ryoga comienzo a caminar de regreso por el mismo camino que vino, el camino que conduce a Tomobiki.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Akane no sabía qué hacer. Ella coqueto con Ryoga, pero el plan no salió como ella pensaba. Ranma no mostró signos de la ira, celos, tristeza o Akane pensó que no lo demostraba. ¿Significaba esto que Ranma realmente no la quería? No, no puede ser, fue pensamiento de Akane. Él debe amarme. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Al no poder ser capaz de reírse y la charlar con los otros estudiantes en el comedor, Akane decide abandonar el edificio de la escuela y salir a la zona del patio. Cuando llega allí, Ve algo que le molestó bastante. Ranma y Ukyo estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Ukyo estaba sentada contra el tronco del árbol, y Ranma estaba acostado boca arriba en sus piernas. Ukyo estaba dándole de comer el almuerzo que preparó sólo para él, y Ranma estaba disfrutando cada pedacito de este. Akane, no pudo ser capaz aguantar más de lo que estaba viendo, decide interrumpir.

"Ranma!" Akane grita en voz alta.

Tanto Ranma y Ukyo miran a Akane. Los dos tenían miradas molestas en sus rostros. "¿Qué quieres esta vez Akane?" Ranma preguntó. Él mira a Akane y ve una mirada en sus ojos que nunca vio antes, el aspecto de una persona que estaba desesperado.

"Ranma, lo siento, sé que no debí haberte golpeado tantas veces y no debí decirte que eres un pervertido, estaba nerviosa;... Nunca conocí a un chico que me gustara antes, hasta que te vi, pensé que todos los chicos eran criaturas repugnantes. Estoy muy agradecida por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. Las veces que me rescataste cuando fui secuestrada. Y esas veces que me protegiste cuando Kuno y su ejército de atletas venía tratando de darme una paliza y aprovecharse de mí. Por favor, Vuelve a casa, si? Tu padre y el resto de mi familia están preocupados por ti. "

Ukyo mira a Akane, y siente un poco de lástima por ella. Pero ella ama a Ranma con todo su corazón y no iba a dejar que Akane se lo llevara. Especialmente después de que él acaba de decir que sí a una gran pregunta que ella le preguntó ayer. "Mira Akane" Ukyo comenzó, pero Ranma la cortó. Ukyo mira a Ranma y se asusta. Ella pensó que Ranma se va a llevar a Akane de nuevo, y volverían al dojo Tendo. Lo que dijo a continuación sin embargo, la tranquilizó.

"Gracias Akane. Pido disculpas por haberte llamado perra, pero esto no cambia el hecho de que no te amo más. Estoy con Ukyo ahora. Ella ha estado allí para mí desde el primer día. Ella es una persona maravillosa, y nunca la voy a traicionar. No después de que yo le di mi corazón. "

Ukyo sonríe a Ranma con ojos de amor.

Akane en el borde de las lágrimas hace un último ruego. "Por favor, Ranma me das otra oportunidad? Puedo ser una buena prometida. Yo sé que te he dado por sentado y ahora veo que es un gran error lo que te he hecho. Por favor!" Akane cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar.

Ranma la ve y se siente triste, pero su corazón está con Ukyo y él no lo va a cambiar. "Lo siento Akane, pero yo ya lo he decidido. Ukyo es mi prometida, y pronto vas a ser mi futura esposa."

Akane se sorprende cuando oye decir esto Ranma. "¿Qué?" Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ella mira a Ukyo y ve una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

". Así es querida Akane le pedí a Ranma que se casara conmigo, y el dijo que sí." Ukyo acaricia la cara de Ranma de una manera amorosa. Ranma responde al roce de su rostro con su mano.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero la mirada de felicidad en la cara de Ranma le dijo que ella escuchó bien. "P... pero tú me pertenece a mí!" Akane gritó en el acto, y salto desesperada. Akane luego mira a Ukyo con mal, con una mirada llena de odio. A continuación, cargo toda su ira sobre ellos. "QUE PUTA! ¿QUÉ LE VAS A HACER A MI RANMA?! El es mío, no tuyo! ¿Escuchaste! Mío!"

Ranma, al ver esto se da cuenta de todo el rollo de llorar era sólo un acto. Akane no lo sentía en absoluto. Ella estaba fingiendo todo el tiempo. Ranma salta entre Akane y Ukyo. Él agarra a Akane y la empujó sobre la hierba.

Akane lo mira con rabia.

"Lo Confirmo. Esto demuestra que eres una perra, más que nunca. ¡Fuera de mi vista, déjanos a Ukyo y yo solos!" Ranma terminó casi explotando de ira.

"¡NO!" Fue la simple respuesta de Akane. "No voy a dejarte solo. Tampoco vuestro Padre, o mi padre, o de mis hermanas. Estás perdiendo el tiempo Ranma. Si yo no puedo tenerte, nadie puede. Y yo te tengo." Akane dijo con una sonrisa.

Ukyo ya estaba cansada y enojada de escuchar lo que Akane Decía. "Sobre mi cadáver Akane. Aléjate de él".

Akane da a Ukyo una mirada muy fría, y se ríe antes de que ella responda. "Míralo. Sólo podría llegar a eso."

Ukyo impactada por lo que acabo de decir Akane, trata de atacarla, pero Ranma la sostiene por la espalda.

"tú no vas a hacer nada Akane, y ni nadie más." Ranma responde.

Akane se le queda mirando. "tu no puedes protegerla para siempre".

La respuesta de Ukyo fue rápida. "Él no me tiene que proteger todo el tiempo. Te espero en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar." Ella se mete en una posición de combate.

Ranma a pasos por delante de su futura esposa. "Ríndete Akane. Ukyo y yo nos vamos a casar, y no hay nada que tu o cualquier otra persona pueda hacer al respecto, porque va a ser en secreto. No se sabe cuándo o dónde va a tener lugar."

Akane mira a Ranma y Ukyo, y ve la seriedad de sus caras. No podía aguantar más así que grita. "Voy detenerla, asi sea la última cosa que haga! ¡Lo prometo!"

Después de Akane hizo esta promesa, ella se da vuelta y sale corriendo de la escuela en la dirección a su casa, al igual que la campana sonaba en el aula, diciendo a los estudiantes de que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.ç

Continuara….


	3. Secuestro

SECUESTRO

_(PRESENTE) Templo de Nerima_

Akane observa como Ranma y Ukyo están de pie delante del sacerdote que está a punto de casarlos. Ella está en el tejado de la capilla encima de una de las ventanas bien pintadas. Ella está vestida como un ninja negro con el traje sin la capucha para cubrir su rostro.

Ukyo y Ranma se ven feliz cuando el sacerdote inicia la ceremonia de la boda. Akane no estaba sola, porque, dos matones contratados estaban con ella dispuestos a participar en la operación para destrozar la boda. Akane hace señas a los dos matones a que fueran a donde ella está.

"¿Sí jefa?"

"Espera hasta que el sacerdote le pide a Ranma decir acepto, entonces muévanse." Akane dijo con una mirada de enojo en su rostro mientras observa a Ukyo con su vestido muy bonito.

"Lo haré jefa". Uno de los matones, dijo mientras se abrían camino de regreso a su posición.

Akane se prepara para tomar acción, piensa de nuevo en cómo fue capaz de localizar a Ranma y Ukyo antes de ir a casarse.

_(FLASHBACK) TENDO DOJO_

Akane se encuentra llorando en casa y corre escaleras arriba a su habitación. Kasumi estaba en la cocina preparándose para comenzar la cena. Sin embargo, ella ve a Akane y comienza a ir tras ella. Cuando llega a la habitación de Akane, ella ve a Akane tumbada en la cama llorando.

"¿Akane que ocurrió? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?" Kasumi le preguntó con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Vete y déjame en paz!" Akane dijo con voz sollozante.

Kasumi, sin embargo, entra en la habitación y se sienta en la cama junto a su hermana menor. "Vamos Akane? Soy tu hermana mayor. Puedes hablar conmigo lo que sea." Kasumi susurra, y le da suaves palmadas en la espalda a Akane.

"¡No! Es demasiado horrible." Akane grita mientras continúa llorando.

Kasumi se siente triste por Akane. "Nada puede ser demasiado horrible para decirme un poco. Vamos, me lo dices?"

Akane mira a Kasumi y ve que su hermana materna no iba a dejarlo ir. Así que decide abrirse a ella. "Vi a Ranma y Ukyo en el patio del colegio a la hora de almorzar". Akane dijo recordando toda la escena.

Kasumi le da una sonrisa simpática a Akane. "Oh Akane yo..."

Pero antes de que pueda terminar Kasumi, Akane la interrumpe y continúa. .. "Eso no es todo, Cuando fui hacia Ranma hice algo, pensé que nunca lo haría cuando se trataba de él, yo me disculpé le dije que lo sentía por todas las veces que lo había golpeado y lo llame un pervertido yo... incluso llore y le suplique como una niña débil". Akane le explicaba, su rostro estaba empezando a cambiar de triste a enojado.

"¿Y qué te dijo?" Kasumi preguntó mirando a su hermana con el corazón roto.

Los ojos de Akane ha empezado a hervir, cuando oyó a Kasumi decir esto. "¿Qué te dijo?! ¿Qué te dicho?" Akane repetido dos veces en un repentino arrebato que hizo que Kasumi retrocediera un poco. "Él dijo, que él y puta que se iban a casar!"

Esta revelación sorprendió Kasumi. Nunca pensó que Ranma tuviera sentimientos por Ukyo tan fuertes, que iba a ir tan lejos como casarse con ella. Pensó que Ranma estaba usando Ukyo para hacer pensar a Akane y volvería a ella cuando él pensara que ya tenía suficiente. "Akane, tal vez sea lo mejor. Quiero decir que ustedes dos siempre están peleando. Tal vez que Ranma se case con Ukyo sea una buena cosa para los dos."

Akane no estaba tratando de escuchar esto. "¡NO! RANMA ES MIO! No voy a dejar que ella lo tenga!" Akane grita de rabia pura.

Kasumi se estaba empezando a asustar de su hermana. Vio cómo Akane estaba siendo últimamente obsesiva cuando se trataba de Ranma. Así que trata de dar a su hermana pequeña un pequeño consejo. "Akane dejarlo ir. No puedes dejar que este tipo de cosas que te consuman. Te dije que le dijeras cómo te sentías antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y lo arruinaste. Basta con mirar esto como una lección de vida y aprender de ella .Odiar a Ranma o Ukyo hará nada, pero te destruirá por dentro". Kasumi dijo con mucha compasión, uno pensaría que estaba hablando la voz de la experiencia.

Pero Akane seguía sin oír nada de eso. "Pero ¿qué pasa con el acuerdo de papa y el señor Saotome?" Akane le preguntó tratando de encontrar algo a que aferrarse.

Kasumi sacudió la cabeza y respondió. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que quedarás decepcionada al principio, pero lo superarás, con el tiempo".

Akane mira a su hermana de una forma determinada. "Bueno, no voy a renunciar a él. Él sólo está siendo terco. Él sabe que yo soy la única mujer para él. Tendré a Ranma de una manera u otra".

Kasumi al ver la mirada en los ojos de su hermana comienza a preocuparse. Akane la estaba asustando. "Por favor Akane no te pongas demasiado emocional con esto. Al final sólo te harás daño."

Akane se estaba enojando con su hermana por tratar de convencerla de no luchar por Ranma. "Ranma ES MIO! Lo voy a recuperar con o sin tu ayuda!"

Kasumi sorprendida por estallido de Akane empieza a llorar.

Akane inmediatamente se siente culpable por hacer llorar a su inocente hermana, empieza a disculparse. "Yo... lo siento mucho Kasumi. Yo no quise gritarte así. Estaba enojada con lo que pasó el día de hoy. Perdóneme por favor?"

Kasumi absorbe algunas de sus lágrimas y mira a Akane. "Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Nunca has actuado así antes." Kasumi dijo con una mirada asustada en su cara.

Cuando Akane vio que ella se movía al final de la cama, abrazo a su hermana. "Tienes razón Kasumi. Me parece que lo he perdido. Tal vez debería olvidarme de Ranma y seguir adelante con mi vida. Hay peces mucho más en el mar de todos modos."

Kasumi se seca los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le da una pequeña sonrisa "Sí, esa es la forma Akane. Confía en mí, en un par de años, mirarás hacia atrás en todo esto y te reirás."

Akane sonríe y responde "Tienes razón. Gracias por la charla, lo necesitaba".

Felizmente, Kasumi responde. "Cada vez que lo necesites" Ella le da a su hermana una mirada orgullosa. "Oh, mira la hora", con el rostro repentinamente alarmado. "Tengo que preparar la cena. Tu puedes descansar un poco. Te llamaré cuando la cena esté preparada de acuerdo?"

"Está bien Kasumi." Responde Akane. Kasumi se levanta y le da la espalda a Akane. Lástima que no se dio cuenta que Akane estaba mintiendo. Ella todavía estaba decidida a arruinar la boda de Ranma y Ukyo. Si tan solo ella supiera cuándo y dónde se llevaría a cabo. "Lo siento Kasumi, pero no puedo dejar que mi amor se vaya así como así". Akane dijo, y se acuesta y se duerme.

Pasaron un par de horas y Nabiki llega a casa desde la escuela. Ella inmediatamente se dirige a la habitación de Akane. Al no ver a Akane en la escuela después del almuerzo, ella decidió esperar por ella después de la escuela, pero no se presentó tampoco. Por lo tanto, quería ver si su malhumorada hermanita volvió a casa. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación la encuentra y entra, se siente aliviada. Akane estaba profundamente dormida en su cama.

Nabiki quería saber por qué su hermana decidió ir a casa antes de terminar la escuela. Ella camina hacia la cama para despertarla.

"Akane." Nabiki dijo mientras empujaba su espalda y hacia atrás tratando de despertarla.

Después de la tercera pulsación, Akane empieza a moverse. Ella se sienta y mira a quien la despertó. Ella ve que era Nabiki. "Nabiki ¿qué quieres? ¿Está lista la cena?"

Nabiki sólo ve a Akane y responde. "No. Yo quería preguntarte por qué dejaste la escuela en el medio del día?"

Akane, sintiéndose mal de nuevo por lo que ocurrió intenta mentir. "No me sentía muy bien, así que me fui." Akane responde como si no fuera nada serio.

Pero Nabiki no se lo creía. Una de las razones por la que Nabiki fue tan exitosa en sus objetivos de ganar mucho dinero, fue a causa de su habilidad en la lectura de las personas. Y por la forma en que Akane dejó la escuela el día de hoy, sabía que su hermana estaba ocultando algo. "Vamos Akane eres una buena estudiante. No hay manera de que hayas dejado la escuela sin una razón. Así que dime ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Ranma, no es así?" Nabiki ve como el rostro de Akane se llena de tristeza. "Ha! Lo sabía. Sólo dime lo que hizo esta vez, Vamos Akane, voy a averiguar de una manera u otra todos modos."

Akane, sabiendo que su hermana iba en serio, le contesta. "Ranma y Ukyo se van a casar. Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto, porque lo están haciendo en secreto".

Nabiki no podía creer lo que acaba de oír. "Estás bromeando ¿verdad?"

Akane niega con la cabeza. "No. Ukyo le propuso matrimonio y el dijo...s...s...sí." Akane responde con repugnancia.

Nabiki se enojó consigo misma. No podía creer que Ranma le haría esto a su hermana, en primer lugar la llamaba perra y ahora esto. Era demasiado."¿Quién se cree que es? te lanza lejos como basura y elige a Ukyo. Pues si cree que se va a casarse con ella, se va una gran sorpresa."

Akane al darse cuenta que Nabiki se enojó también, sonríe. "Así es, tú me ayudarás a evitar que no se casen verdad hermanita?" Akane le da a su astuta hermana una mirada esperanzadora.

"Por supuesto que lo haré Akane. Primero tenemos que averiguar dónde y cuándo la boda se lleva a cabo, la destrozaremos." Nabiki coge su teléfono celular y hace una llamada. El teléfono suena un par de veces antes de que alguien respondiese.

"Hola Nabiki Incorporated. ¿Usted tiene el Dinero? Nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio."

"Mayaka. Es Nabiki".

"Oh, hola Nabiki. ¿Qué necesitas?" Mayaka responde con voz alegre.

"Necesito un poco de información sobre una pareja que lleva el único restaurante de _okonomiyaki_ en Nerima. en las calle se dice que se van a casar pronto. Tengo que saber dónde y cuándo sucederá esto". Nabiki dice con voz autoritaria que demostró que era el jefe.

"Por supuesto jefe. Estoy en ello."

"Otra cosa Mayaka. Llama a los muchachos y diles que nos vemos en la tienda de helados. Tengo un trabajo para ellos también." Nabiki acabado dando órdenes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Claro Nabiki. Dalo por hecho." Mayaka responde todavía con voz alegre. Nabiki cuelga el teléfono celular y lo pone de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Pasó un mes desde que Nabiki acordó ayudar a Akane a detener la boda entre Ranma y Ukyo. En ese momento, Nabiki Incorporated, la empresa especializada en secretos y chismes, fue capaz de conseguir todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la boda que tendrá lugar en apenas un mes a partir de ahora. Ellos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo en el templo de Nerima, sólo un par de cuadras de donde estaba la mansión Kuno. Sabían que la boda estaría tomando lugar aproximadamente a las doce de la medianoche. Y tenían un plan para detenerlo. Akane insistió en que quería ser parte del plan, porque se trataba de ella y Ranma. Nabiki trató de disuadirla de ello, pero Akane no lo haría de ninguna otra manera. Así que Nabiki presentó el plan de su hermana y se incorporaron los dos matones a sueldo de Nabiki. Los dos matones de reventarían la puerta frontal de la capilla y lucharían contra Ranma dos a uno. Entonces Akane saltaría desde el tejado y tomaría a Ukyo como rehén y demandaría a Ranma que regrese a Casa o más. Después de mirar el plan una y otra vez, se decidió que era el mejor curso de acción.

Paso otro Mes.

_(PRESENTE) Templo de Nerima_

Ranma y Ukyo estaban de pie delante del sacerdote con el que acordaron celebrar esta boda en este momento de la noche. En su tiempo de vida se encontró con muchas parejas que se fugaron y se casaron en secreto, porque una o ambas familias estaban en contra. Lo curioso era que este tipo de matrimonios eran las que solían durar.

"Ranma y Ukyo estamos reunidos aquí hoy para unirlos a ustedes dos en santo matrimonio. Llevar dos almas amorosas que se han encontrado el uno al otro juntos bajo los ojos del Señor. Ukyo tomas a Ranma para ser tu amado esposo, para amarlo para siempre, a través de la enfermedad y en salud, hasta que la muerte los separe? "

Ukyo que se veía impresionante en su vestido de novia, sonríe a Ranma. "Acepto". Ukyo dijo muy feliz. Ranma al escuchar esto, le sonríe cariñosamente a ella.

El sacerdote continuó. "¿Y tu Ranma tomas a Ukyo para que sea tu amada esposa, para cuidarla y protegerla, amarla para siempre, en la enfermedad y en salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Akane, al ver que era el momento, les gritos. "AHORA!"

Antes de que Ranma pudiese responder, las puertas de la Capilla se abren. Dos chicos altos y fornidos corren hacia dentro en dirección a Ranma.

El sacerdote al ver esto empieza a preguntar. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí? FUERA! Esta es una ceremonia privada".

Uno de los matones se coloca delante de Ranma y lanza un puñetazo. Ranma cree que va a golpear a Ukyo y primero la empuja fuera del camino y luego esquiva el golpe. El matón lanza otro, pero los bloquea. A continuación, el otro gorila se coloca a su derecha y Ranma le da una patada y lo derriba.

"Ustedes dos van a pagar por interrumpirnos". Ranma dijo con voz airada.

El matón se levanta de la patada circular y sonríe luego ataca a Ranma de nuevo.

Mientras esto sucedía, el otro matón toma el sacerdote y lo ata con una cuerda. "Quédate aquí Padre porque esto no te concierne", dijo el matón al sacerdote. El matón luego va y echa una mano a su compañero al asumir que este lo le podrá ganar a Ranma por sus grandes habilidades del karate.

Ukyo ve a los dos matones trabajando en equipo contra Ranma y decide ir a ayudar. "Maldita sea ¿dónde está mi espátula cuando la necesito?" Ukyo se dice a sí misma. Justo cuando estaba a punto de intervenir, oye una voz familiar.

"Alto ahí Ukyo!" Ukyo se da la vuelta y ve a Akane en un apretado traje negro ajustado con una pistola en la mano. Cuando se da cuenta de la pistola da un paso atrás y mira a Akane a los ojos. Todo lo que ve es una mirada sin emoción, fría, y le devolvía la mirada. "Haces un movimiento y estás muerta Ukyo. Y no pienses ni por un minuto que no lo hare, porque yo voy a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que es mío."

"Akane! Ranma no es un premio que se puede ganar. Él es un ser humano. ¿Realmente crees que haciendo esto harás que te ame?" Ukyo pide tratando de razonar con Akane.

Pero Akane sólo se pone más loca. "Callate NO ME IMPORTA ESO! SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO LO TENGA ESTOY FELIZ!" Akane grita en un arranque repentino agitando el arma.

Ukyo con un gran miedo decide guardar silencio y no moverse.

Akane luego mira hacia donde se encuentran Ranma y los dos matones con los que está luchando. Como previo, Ranma estaba comenzando a llegar al tope, pero no estaba al tanto de presencia de Akane. Por lo tanto, ella decide hacerle saber que ella estaba allí. "Ranma!" grita Akane.

Ranma mira hacia donde venía la voz y vio algo impactante. Akane vestida de negro llevaba una pistola y apuntaba a Ukyo. Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. "AKANE ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿CÓMO NOS ENCONTRASTE?" gritó Ranma.

Lástima que no estaba prestando atención a los matones con los que estaba luchando. Uno de los matones le dio en la espalda haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Luego, él y su compañero tomaron a Ranma por ambos brazos para que no se mueva.

"Ranma, ya lo olvidaste, Nabiki dirige una red de información. ¿De verdad cree que podrías casarte sin que nos enteremos? Te dije que estabas perdiendo el tiempo y ahora ves por qué. No importa, tendrás que tomar una decisión en este instante. Si regresas a casa voy a dejar a tu dulce Ukyo vivir. Si te niegas, ella morirá y regresaras de nuevo de todos modos. De cualquier manera, de una forma u otra, vas a volver. "

Ranma no creía que Akane tuviese las agallas para matar a nadie, así que trato de llamar a su atencion. "Baja el arma Akane, no eres una asesina".

Akane le da a Ranma una sonrisa fría, que envía escalofríos por su espina dorsal. "¿En serio? ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?" Akane apunta el arma en el corazón de Ukyo.

"No te preocupes por mí Ranma. ¡Fuera de aquí!" Ukyo grita desesperadamente a su amante.

"Cállate perra!" Akane golpea a Ukyo con la parte trasera de la pistola arrojándola al suelo. Akane luego se arrodilla y pone la pistola en la cabeza de Ukyo.

"Akane detente! No lo hagas por favor?" Ranma grita haciendo todo lo posible para liberarse, pero los matones lo tenían el agarre bastante apretado.

"Cuál es tu respuesta? SI O NO?" Akane grita de nuevo.

Ranma mira bastante asustado a Ukyo buscando una respuesta. "¡SÍ! BIEN? ¡SÍ! Solo déjala Ir! Haré cualquier cosa!"

Akane sonríe a Ranma. De hecho, era la misma sonrisa inocente que ella le dio lo largo de tres años. Ella quita la pistola fuera de la cabeza de Ukyo. Entonces se acerca a Ranma y se arrodilla. Mira a ver si Ukyo está viendo, luego le da un beso apasionado. Ranma sacude su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante, pero Akane lo mantiene estable.

"Muy bien. Vamos a ir a casa. Chicos" Cuando dijo esto, uno de los matones le golpeó a Ranma en la parte posterior de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Entonces ambos lo levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta.

Akane luego miro a Ukyo. "Ni siquiera trates de salvarlo, porque si lo haces." Akane disparo la pistola hacia el techo. La bala entra en el techo causando un poco de polvo que cae sobre la cabeza de Ukyo. "Te voy a matar!" Ukyo mira a Akane con los ojos llenos de odio. Se limpia el polvo de la cabeza.

"Bueno muchachos vamos a salir de aquí.

Cuando Akane se Aleja, Ukyo se hace esta promesa a sí misma.

"No importa lo que cueste, voy a recuperar a Ranma. Voy a salvarlo de esa loca."

Continuara…..


	4. Un Rescate Arriesgado

**UN RESCATE ARRIESGADO**

_Afuera del Templo de Nerima_

Los Matones contratados por Nabiki ponen a Ranma en un coche que habían alquilado para hacer el trabajo. Nabiki está en el asiento del conductor, viendo como lo metieron en el coche. Ella sonríe cuando ve a Ranma, noqueado en su esmoquin de boda, acostado en el asiento de junto a los matones. Luego observa mientras Akane se pone en el asiento delantero del coche con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Asumo que la misión fue un éxito?" Nabiki le preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara igual.

Akane miró a Nabiki y sonríe. "Sip! Deberías haber visto la expresión en sus rostros. Ellos no sabían lo que les golpeó. Ukyo iba a mear su vestido cuando ella me vio con la pistola JA! JA! JAJA!" Akane rió en voz muy alta.

"Sí que les enseñamos. Nunca juegues con un Tendo". Nabiki dijo con voz orgullosa. A medida que el coche avanzaba en dirección al Dojo, Nabiki sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Nabiki Incorporated. Después de tres rings el teléfono fue respondido.

"Nabiki Incorporated, Usted Tiene el dinero y Nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio." Mayaka habló como si fuera un robot entrenado.

"Sí. Mayaka? El trabajo está terminado, ahora les toca cubrir nuestras huellas." Nabiki dijo con voz de mando.

"No se preocupe jefe nadie sabrá lo que sucedió una vez que terminemos." Mayaka prometió en su alegre voz estándar.

"Bueno voy a llamar de nuevo mañana. Espero un avance para entonces." Nabiki dijo mientras cuelga el teléfono.

_DOJO TENDO_

Pasó una hora y el coche finalmente se detiene en la plaza de aparcamiento del Dojo Tendo. Akane y Nabiki salen del coche junto con los matones a sueldo que ayudaron a secuestrar a Ranma. Genma, Soun y Kasumi les dan la bienvenida. Tanto Soun y Genma tenía grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, pero Kasumi se veía muy triste cuando vio a Ranma con su esmoquin de boda, inconsciente y en manos de los matones que ahora lo llevaban. Nabiki y Akane sonríen a Soun y Genma. Nabiki le levanta un pulgar hacia arriba a los hombres.

"Bueno, trajiste a mi terco hijo devuelta". Genma dijo mirando a su hijo.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Akane. Has crecido hasta convertirse en una mujer fuerte como tu madre." Soun dijo, comenzando a llorar.

Akane sonríe a su padre y responde. "No es nada padre. Sólo reclame lo que es mío." Alardio Akane, posando como si fuera una súper mujer.

"Umm? Odio interrumpir este momento conmovedor, pero empieza a ser pesado". Dijo uno de los matones.

Nabiki lo mira y sonríe. "Bueno, éntralo. Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Los matones rápidamente llevan a Ranma al interior del dojo.

Kasumi, sin dejar de mirar triste, hace una pregunta. "¿Qué vas a hacer con él Nabiki?"

Nabiki mira a su hermana y vio que no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Eso es lamentable, porque Nabiki sabía que la respuesta definitivamente no le iba a gustar a Kasumi. "Vamos a atarlo al suelo. Sabemos que una vez que se despierte, él va a tratar de luchar contra todos nosotros hasta que escape e irá en busca de Ukyo. Así que, para evitar que eso suceda, tenemos que atarlo bien para que no pueda moverse. "

A Kasumi no le gustaba en absoluto la respuesta. "Nabiki no les parece a ti y a Akane que están yendo demasiado lejos. No pueden hacer que un hombre cambie de opinión. Si ama Ukyo, eso es lo que él quiere, no pueden cambiar eso".

Nabiki, niega con la cabeza a su hermana, las palabras anteriores. "El amor no es el punto, Kasumi. Él faltó el respeto a mi hermana y luego él la dejó. ¿De verdad crees que podría permitir que se salga con semejante ofensa sin castigo?" Nabiki le preguntó a Kasumi en un tono aprensivo.

"No, yo sólo creo que es un error".

Antes de Kasumi pueda terminar, Genma interrumpe "No te preocupes por eso Kasumi. Lo que estamos haciendo es lo mejor. Ranma tiene la obligación de heredar la Escuela de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre. Si se tuviera que casarse con Ukyo, el legado del arte sería destruido. Sólo al casarse con Akane puede el sobrevivir el legado".

Kasumi aún no le gusta esto y responde: "No es cierto. No está obligado a casarse con ella."

Ya harta de lo mucho que su hermana se quejaba, Akane dice "Está bien Kasumi. Ranma me va a amar de nuevo de manera extraordinarias tal como lo hizo hace tres años."

Kasumi, mirando a su hermana niega con la cabeza, luego regresa al dojo.

Akane un mal presentimiento con su hermana y le grita. "Kasumi!"

Sin embargo, Kasumi no escucha o se da la vuelta. Ella sigue caminando hasta que entra en la casa.

Soun que esta mirando lo que está sucediendo decide añadir su granito de arena. "No te preocupes Akane. Ella va a estar bien."

Akane se dirige a su padre y se ve triste, pero no dice nada.

"Vamos todos. Vamos a ir dentro de la casa antes de que se despierte." Nabiki dijo caminando rápido hacia la casa.

Todo el mundo la mira, luego la sigue.

_CALLES DE NERIMA_

Abajo, cerca del distrito del Mercado de Nerima, una mujer joven con su vestido de novia camina hacia la tienda de okonomiyaki, llorando. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar hace solo un par de horas. Estaba tan cerca de ser feliz para siempre con Ranma. No podía creer que Akane cayera tan bajo para detener la boda de esa manera. Que tan lejos iría como interrumpir de la boda y amenazar su vida. Se decía a sí misma. Pero ella no iba a dejar que la detuvieran. Estaban tomando a Ranma contra su voluntad, y que ella no iba a parar hasta que él regresara.

Puso las llaves en el zócalo y dio un giro rápido. La puerta se abrió, y luego entro. Ella enciende las luces de la tienda. Inmediatamente mira el reloj en la pared. El reloj marcaba las 2:37 am. Fue a la cocina y abre la parte posterior de su armario. En el armario estaba su equipo lucha, incluyendo a su espátula gigante y sus espátulas pequeñas para lanzamientos. Ella sabía que no podía atacar ahora, porque probablemente estaban esperándola. También se sentía sucia y quería quitarse su vestido y tomar una larga ducha. Así que ella decide intentar colarse en la mañana y salvar a Ranma.

"Sólo espera perra psicópata. Voy a buscar a mi hombre de nuevo, no importa lo que pase." Ukyo dijo con furia palpable.

_DOJO TENDO_

Al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía, Ranma por fin empieza a recuperar el sentido, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba atado en el suelo del Dojo.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Ranma grita en voz alta. Cuando lo hace, ve a Akane bajar las escaleras. Luego ve a Kasumi salir de la cocina. También ve a Genma y Soun entrar desde el patio donde siempre juegan su juego de mesa. Nabiki ya estaba en la sala viendo la televisión. Cuando Ranma ve que todos estaban mirándolo grita de nuevo. "DONDE ESTA UKYO? ¿QUÉ HAN HECHO CON ELLA?! DEJENME IR AHORA! QUIERO VOLVER CON UKYO!"

Genma, enojado por las palabras de su hijo, es el primero en hablar. "chico tranquilízate. tu no te casarás con Ukyo. Ya tiene una prometida. Akane, y sólo, Akane va a ser la mujer con la que te casaras".

Ranma al escuchar esto grita de nuevo. "Akane?! AKANE?! ¿De verdad crees que la querría después de todo lo que me ha hecho?! LO CREES?"

Genma estaba a punto de responder, pero Nabiki interrumpe

"Oh solo piensas en ti Ranma. No te sientes allí y actúes de manera tan inocente. Le has hecho cosas malas a mi hermana también. Al igual que Oh, yo no lo sé, la insultabas diciéndole pechos planos, marimacho, y mi favorito personal, PERRA! "

Ranma mira a Nabiki luego ríe. "Nabiki los motivos por los que llamé puta a Akane se debe a que, ELLA ES UNA PERRA! HA HA HA!". La Risa de Ranma se hace más fuerte." OH! Y marimacho y pechos planos también, no se pueden olvidar esos. HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHA! "

Una ahora bastante enojada ahora Nabiki fue a golpear a Ranma, pero Akane le ganó la mano, literalmente.

Whop!

"Te dije que no me llames así baka" Eres mío Ranma, no te guste o no. Así que deja de actuar así y lo acéptalo".

Ya estaba Cansado de esto, Ranma intento sacudirse a sí mismo para quedar libre. Al ver que no podía moverse, Ranma dejo de moverse. Entonces miro a Akane quien le sonreía.

"Prueba todo lo que quieras Ranma, pero no vas a ninguna parte. Tuve el placer atarte al suelo y yo me aseguré de que no hay manera que puedas salir de esos nudos". Akane dijo con una sonrisa perversa. "También tuve el placer de quitarte el esmoquin, por lo que estás ahora en camiseta y boxers."

Ranma recordando de pronto a Ukyo mira a Akane con los ojos llenos de odio. "Akane ¿Dónde está Ukyo? ¿La lastimaste? Porque si lo hiciste?" Preguntó Ranma con bastante pánico.

Akane con la sonrisa pervertida todavía en su cara, responde. "No Ranma. Por mucho que quería, no lo hice. Pero si se trata de rescatarte, voy a matarla." Akane dijo empezando a enojarse.

Ranma mira a Akane a los ojos para ver si lo decía en serio. Cuando vio que ella lo hizo, él dijo algo que Akane y los demás no pudieron oír. "Te odio".

"¿Qué fue que dijiste Ranma?" Akane le preguntó acerca.

"Dije que te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, HA ..."

Whop!

Akane golpea otra vez a Ranma en la boca, para horror de todos. Luego hace algo que sorprendió a Ranma y a los demás. Ella toma Ranma por la cabeza y le da un apasionado beso . Todo el mundo vio como Ranma trato de mover su cabeza hacia otro lado, pero no podía. Después de dos minutos de esto, ella lo deja ir, y se frota la sangre que tiene en el labio. "Bueno, Yo te amo." Akane dijo en voz baja, apasionada, demostrando que disfrutó del beso. Akane luego se da la vuelta y se dirige a hacia su habitación contoneándose todo el camino, mostrando su trasero a Ranma.

Ranma luego mira a Kasumi que estaba de pie detrás de Akane todo el tiempo. "No K-Kasumi también?" Ranma preguntó con voz desesperadamente triste.

"No Ranma. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que mi padre y mis hermanas están haciendo. Pero no me escuchan no importa lo que diga." Kasumi contestó con cara de tristeza también.

"Hija, es lo mejor. Ranma tiene que cumplir un deber con esta familia. Ahora ve a preparar el almuerzo." Soun dijo a Kasumi.

Kasumi le da una última mirada a Ranma, entonces ella va a la cocina.

"Mira muchacho. Cuanto antes comprendas y aceptes, las cosas serán mejores para ti. Hasta entonces, refréscate".

Genma trae un balde de agua fría de la nada y se lo tira a Ranma convirtiéndolo en una chica.

SPLASH!

_Fuera del DOJO TENDO_

Ukyo estaba escondida en un arbusto cerca del Dojo. Estaba vestida con su ropa de combate púrpura azulado con una espátula gigante en la espalda, y pequeñas espátulas de lanzamiento en cada lado de su cintura. Ukyo ha estado viendo el dojo desde la mañana. Cuando vio donde tenían a Ranma se puso feliz. De todos los lugares que él podría estar, él estaba a la vista, en la sala de estar. Al principio se pensó que podría ser una trampa, pero después de un tiempo ella se convenció de que no lo era. Como Ukyo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, ella vio cuando Akane dio un beso a Ranma y se enfadó tanto que estuvo a punto de correr, pero se calmó. Entonces ella finalmente vio su oportunidad. Nabiki caminaba fuera de la sala y sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Ukyo al ver esto decide hacer su movimiento.

"Nabiki Incorporated. ¿Usted tiene el dinero y nosotros hacemos el Trabajo Sucio."

"Nabiki aquí. Mayaka cómo va la limpieza?" Le pregunto a su empleado.

"Todo está bien Nabiki no te preocupes. Todo está bajo control", dijo el trabajador bastante alegre. "Nuestro único problema real era el sacerdote que lo vio todo. Pero le mostramos algunas fotos de él con muchas de las mujeres miembros de la iglesia y amenazamos con mostrarlas a su esposa. Después de eso, prometió no decir nada. "

Nabiki complacido por esto sonríe, "Excelente Mayaka. Buen trabajo. ¿Le pagaste a los chicos?" Nabiki le preguntó después.

"Sí, ellos fueron pagados en su totalidad. Me dijeron que te dijera que disfrutaron ayer del trabajo, y si los necesita de nuevo no dudes en llamar."

Aunque Nabiki estaba escuchando a Mayaka, Ukyo era capaz de colarse por detrás de ella y pasar a la sala donde estaba Ranma. Cuando Ranma la vio, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Ukyo le puso un dedo en los labios haciendo que este se callara. Ella empieza a desatar la cuerda. Mientras hace esto Ukyo mira a su alrededor para ver si había alguien más cerca. Para su gran alegría no había nadie. Genma y Soun estaban fuera de nuevo jugando su juego de mesa. Kasumi estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. Nabiki, ella estaba afuera todavía hablando por teléfono. Akane seguía arriba, y ella estaba casi terminando con el último nudo.

"Está bien die que si no paga, le mostraremos a el Director esas respuestas de los exámenes que se utilizaba para engañarlo casi siempre".

"Delo por hecho jefe. Cambio y fuera".

Nabiki cuelga el teléfono y se vuelve a el interior, pero lo que ella ve es una crisis. Ukyo fue deshaciendo los nudos atados por su hermana y había casi liberado a Ranma. Ella corre hacia la puerta. "¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ Ukyo?" Ella lo dijo tan fuerte, que todo el mundo la oyó, lo cual era el punto.

Ukyo no sabía que decir. Así que ella se levanta, se dirige a Nabiki y le dio varias patadas en el estómago. A continuación, toma a Nabiki y la agarra por la garganta y consigue colocarse detrás de ella antes de que el resto de su familia se precipite a la habitación. "¡Atrás! Ranma y yo saldremos de aquí! SI Intentan detenerme YO le romperé el cuello!"

Soun, viendo esto, empieza a llorar. "NABIKI NOOOOO!" Soun comienza a saltar por todo el lugar.

Akane mira a Ukyo con odio y toma la palabra. "Tú y Ranma no se van a ninguna parte". Luego corre escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Genma al ver que su hijo está casi libre del nudo final trata de razonar con Ukyo. "Ukyo por favor, lo siento por lo que les hice a ti y a tu padre todos esos años, pero esto no es asunto tuyo. Por favor, deje a Ranma solo. Su prometida es Akane."

Ukyo mira a Genma. "Le pregunté a Ranma si el quería casarse conmigo, y me dijo que sí, así que es usted y esta familia de locos que deberían alejarse de nuestras vidas".

Ranma finalmente se libera. Se acerca y se une a Ukyo. "Gracias cariño. Sabía que vendrías por mí." Ella le da a Ukyo un beso en la mejilla.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Ukyo se sonroja. " haría cualquier cosa por ti". Ukyo responde.

Kasumi ve el amor en sus ojos y sonríe, pero cuando Akane corre de vuelta desde su habitación con su arma, la sonrisa de Kasumi se convierte en pánico. "AKANE ¿De dónde sacaste esa pistola? DAMELA AHORA!" Kasumi grita por primera vez en quince años.

Akane, un poco sorprendida, mira a su hermana mayor, pero apunta con la pistola a Ukyo y a Nabiki todos modos. "Libera mi hermana ahora, o veras". Akane dice tratando de apuntar el arma a la cabeza de Ukyo.

"No hasta que Ranma y yo salgamos de aquí". Ukyo se empieza a mover hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta.

Akane sigue con el arma. "RINDETE Ukyo! NO PUEDES GANAR! AUNQUE te lo lleves! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara para que ME LO LLEVE DE NUEVO?"

"CALLATE PERRA! Te quedas ATRÁS O TU HERMANA morirá!" Ukyo dice, mientras se sigue moviendo hacia atrás con Nabiki y Ranma.

Entonces alguien se interpone entre ella y Akane. Para su gran sorpresa fue Kasumi. Ella se enfrenta a su hermana. "Akane TE DIJE que me des el arma! Kasumi dice todavía gritando.

Akane mira a su hermana mayor enojada. Sus manos comienzan a temblar. "Pero KAS ..."

Antes de Akane puede terminar la frase Kasumi la interrumpe. "No, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Si no me das el arma te negaré como mi hermana."

Akane mira a los ojos de su hermana y la ve como si Kasumi estuviera loca, loca de verdad. Siente miedo hasta los huesos. Ella siempre la vio dulce e inocente, nunca vio a Kasumi enojada, nunca. En realidad nadie la había visto nunca asi, todos estaban mirándola en estado de shock. Akane luego miro a Ukyo. Ella le da una mirada fría como para decir que esto no ha terminado y luego pone el arma en manos de Kasumi. A continuación, sube corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Kasumi se da vuelta y mira a Ukyo. Su rostro ahora estaba calmado, y le dice "Por favor, suelta a mi hermana?"

Ukyo sabía que Kasumi trataría de evitar que Nabiki no le permitiera irse. Kasumi sonríe y mira a Ranma.

"Ranma ya váyanse ¡Fuera de aquí mientras puedan".

Ranma, sonriéndole, se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta. "Vámonos Ukyo. Vamos a casa". Le dice Ranma y luego ella y Ukyo salen a las calles de Nerima.

Continuara…..

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero que este les haya gustado y pido disculpas por la demora en subirlo….

Jejjeje… les prometo que para el otro no me tardare tanto…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Invasión al Hogar

**INVASION Al Hogar**

_**Ucchan**_

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Ukyo rescato a Ranma de la Casa Tendo. Para la gran sorpresa de Ranma y Ukyo, Kasumi llegó a la tienda de okonomiyaki junto con Akane y Nabiki un día. Ella hizo que ambas disculparan por su comportamiento. Ukyo no lo creía, pero cuando Kasumi se dio la vuelta para irse no vio las señales que sus hermanas dieron. Nabiki levantando su dedo medio. Akane golpeó una mano a la otra, y luego señaló a Ukyo con odio en sus ojos, que dejaría el más duro de los hombres fuera de su camino. Aún cuando pasaban las semanas, la pareja feliz, aún paranoica, empezó a relajarse y disfrutar de su vida juntos una vez más. Pero todo esto cambió una noche antes de la tienda de okonomiyaki cierre ese fatídico día.

Ukyo estaba en el mostrador de la entrada, a la espera de los últimos diez minutos pasaran mas rápido en el reloj, para que poder cerrar. Un hombre alto con una bolsa de papel entra en la tienda. Él mira hacia abajo a Ukyo y sonríe.

Ukyo tuvo mal presentimiento sobre él, trata de convencerlo de irse.

"¿Qué quieres? Cerramos en cinco minutos".

"Sí, pero usted todavía está abierto ¿no?" El hombre le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír a Ukyo.

"Bueno, sí, pero-"

El hombre la interrumpe. "Bueno yo quiero un supremo okonomiyaki por favor?"

Ukyo lo mira. "Ahora Sale", dice finalmente. Ella entra en la zona de la cocina para comenzar su último pedido.

El tipo al ver que ella se había ido da la vuelta y hace señales al coche fuera. Él empieza a ir detrás del mostrador, y luego a la cocina donde Ukyo estaba preparando su último plato del día.

Fuera de la tienda era el mismo coche alquilado que Nabiki utilizo para hacer la operación de una colisión de boda. Nabiki estaba en el coche junto con Akane. Ya que era el fin de semana y no tenían que ir a la cama temprano. Cuando iban a salir del Dojo, Kasumi les preguntó a dónde iban. Ambas hermanas odiaban mentirle a su inocente hermana, que ahora los observaba como un halcón todos los días. Pero era la única forma en que podían ir a vengarse de Ukyo sin levantar la sospecha, Le dijeron que iban a ver la última película que comenzó hoy. Debido a que Nabiki dijo la mentira, y ella podía ser muy convincente, Kasumi les creyó. En realidad, ella y Akane sabían lo que debían de haber desde el principio, encargarse de Ukyo de una vez por todas.

Nabiki saca su teléfono celular. Marcó un número, pero no fue Nabiki Incorporated, era el número de una banda de matones a sueldo. Ellos estaban en la calle esperando el visto bueno.

"¿Sí?" El matón que contestó el teléfono le preguntó.

"Soy yo, la operación comienza. Repito. La operación comienza." Nabiki dijo por el teléfono celular.

"Muy Bien Chicos, es hora del show. Vamos a hacerlos pagar."

Los matones le dan otra mirada a su líder y sonríen diabólicamente.

"Recuerda que debes nockear a Ranma y llevarlo al coche. El tipo que ya está en la tienda se encargará de Ukyo. ¿Lo tienes?" Nabiki le preguntó con voz de mando.

"No tenemos problema jefa, no hay problemas." El matón dice en la jerga callejera mientras cuelga el teléfono.

Como Nabiki vio que los chicos avanzaban hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, Akane dijo algo que hizo que Nabiki diera la vuelta y la mirara.

"Quiero ver".

"¿Qué?"

"Ya te dije, quiero ver al tipo acabar con Ukyo." Akane dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Nabiki mirando a su hermana movió la cabeza en un rotundo no. "Te vas a quedar aquí. No podemos estar vinculadas a esto de todos modos. Deja que los chicos manejen todo y solo observa desde aquí."

Akane con aspecto triste accede. "Tienes razón Nabiki. Sólo quería ver la expresión de dolor y angustia en su rostro cuando el hombre lleve Ukyo a el paseo de su vida, antes de que la mate je je je!" Akane explica riendo.

"Bueno, cuando lo que ha hecho con ella, puedes preguntarle cómo era cuando vuelva." Nabiki dijo, sin mostrar simpatía por lo que le va a suceder a Ukyo.

Ranma estaba en la sala de almacenamiento de nuevo replanteando de las cajas antes de ir a ayudar a cerrar a Ukyo. -Luego se ve a cinco chicos que vienen de la puerta trasera de la tienda. Ranma, inmediatamente se pone a la defensiva, se mete en posición de combate frente a los hombres. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Vete ahora". Ranma dijo en voz baja, pero enojado.

"Que nos Vayamos? Pero acabamos de llegar. Hemos oído que eres un gran artista marcial. Bueno, queríamos ver tus habilidades nosotros mismos." Un matón, dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, muéstranos lo que tienes niño bonito." Otro matón dijo mientras le hace carga a Ranma.

Él lanza un puñetazo que Ranma bloquea fácilmente. Luego tira un par más, pero Ranma los bloquea también. Entonces, antes de que se diera cuenta, Ranma le da una patada en la cara derribándolo. El otro viendo esto se enfada y corre hacia Ranma con una patada. Sin embargo, los pasos y los pies de Ranma lo barren.

"Vamos a darle, Bums ataca." El matón que esta observación desde atrás.

El tercero recoge una tabla 2 por 4 y empieza a tirarle a Ranma. Ranma hace un giro en entonces él espera hasta que el chico cargue contra él. Ranma entonces hace una voltereta frontal sobre el tipo y cae atrás y le da una patada en la cabeza del chico. El cuarto tipo saca unas manoplas y se mete en una postura del boxeo. Luego lanza un gancho de derecha a Ranma, pero Ranma no sólo lo bloquea, sino que también puso el hombre en una llave de brazo. Y le rompe el Brazo.

CRACK!

"AHHH mi brazo! AHH Dios Duele! AAH!" El matón grita de dolor mientras rueda por el suelo.

El quinto y último matón mira a sus muchachos en el suelo y se enoja. "Levántense! DIJE QUE SE LEVANTEN Y BUMS VE por él!"

Ranma sonreía ante este comentario. "NO SOY TAN BONITO AHORA VERDAD? VAMOS IDOTAS! He Luchado con chicas más fuertes que ustedes!" Ranma seguía sosteniendo su posición de combate con una mirada arrogante en su cara. Todos los tipos excepto el que tiene el brazo roto y el que noqueó se levantan y cargan contra Ranma todos a la vez.

_**Mientras tanto**_

Ukyo estaba en la cocina tratando de conseguir su último pedido tan rápido como sea posible. Ella tenía que cerrar, más a ella no le gustaba la forma en que ese tipo estaba sonriendo. Mientras ella trabajaba, el hombre estaba muy interesado en Ukyo, la estaba viendo en la puerta de la cocina admirando su cuerpo perfecto y tonificado.

"Te ves hermosa desde aquí atrás, preciosa". El hombre dijo sonriendo a Ukyo.

Ukyo se da la vuelta rápidamente y se fija en él. "a los clientes no se les permite entrar aquí. Vete ahora mismo!" Ukyo dijo en una voz aguda.

Pero el hombre sólo sigue sonriendo. "Sí, eres un buen pedazo de carne."

"¿Qué? Sal de aquí ahora antes de que llame a mi novio. Él es un maestro de karate. Él te va a patear el culo." Ukyo dijo retrocediendo hacia el horno dónde guarda su espátula gigante.

"Relájate preciosa. Me gustas mucho, me siento bien cerca de ti". El hombre empieza a caminar hacia Ukyo. "Además mis amigos están manteniendo a tu hombre muy ocupado, así que sólo somos tú y yo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ukyo dijo que todavía retrocediendo. Pero el tipo avanza hacia adelante.

"Deberías preocuparse más por ti preciosa. Igual lo mucho que vas a gritar una vez que estoy dentro de ti," La sonrisa del hombre está convirtiendo en una sonrisa enferma. Ukyo viendo esto empieza a correr hacia el armario.

"Quieres Jugar duro, ¿no? Oh me encanta cuando corren." El tipo dice mientras comienza a perseguirla. Cuando Ukyo llega a su armario, lo abre y se trata de poner su espátula gigante, pero el hombre pone su gran mano en la puerta cerrándola de golpe. El tipo se coloca enfrente de Ukyo y la agarra.

"¡NO! ¡Suéltame LOCO, ENFERMO, PERVERTIDO!"

Ukyo trata de alejarse, pero el tipo alto es demasiado fuerte. Él la tira al suelo. Luego se saca un cuchillo.

"Vas a dejar a ese perdedor una vez que tengas a un hombre de verdad." El tipo dice con voz sensual.

Ukyo asustada comienza a desesperarse. "NO! QUEDATE ATRÁS!"

Pero el hombre camina hacia delante un par de pasos hasta que él está de pie justo en frente de ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de arrodillarse, Ukyo rueda hacia atrás y se levanta. Luego golpea en las bolas al muy sorprendido hombre.

"OWW owow ERES UNA PERRA! OW!"

Ukyo luego hace una carrera desesperada por el almacén en donde Ranma esta. El chico todavía en el suelo sosteniéndose sus nueces se levanta. Pero en lugar de correr tras Ukyo, el corre de nuevo a la parte delantera de la tienda. Coge su bolsa y saca un poco de líquido bastante ligero. Comienza a verterlo todo sobre la parte delantera de la tienda. Él saca un encendedor.

"YA ES TIEMPO PARA QUE LUGAR SE EMPIECE A QUEMAR BEBÉ!" Él le da al encendedor hasta que una llama sale, luego lo tira a la cocina, el supremo okonomiyaki empieza a arder.

Ranma, ahora estaba peleando con dos chicos al mismo tiempo, no tenía idea de que la tienda se encontraba encendida en el fuego. Patea a un hombre en el estómago, mientras que se mantiene esquivando los ataques del otro tipo. Ranma en un giro patea el hombre que lo está atacando y lo derriba. El otro tipo se recuperar de la patada en el intestino, pero Ranma ejecutar en él un salto para darle patadas en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. Ahora era sólo él y el número tres, que se levantaba de la patada giro y el número cinco que seguía comandando el ataque a Ranma. El Tres después ver a sus chicos inconscientes, mira a Ranma luego mira en el número cinco.

"BIEN ve por él!" Cinco gritos a tres. Tres miradas después a Ranma. Ranma mira en ese entonces que los cargos a los tres, pero tres no estaba teniendo. Se da la vuelta y empieza a correr.

"¿QUÉ? ¿A dónde vas? VUELVE AQUI y acaba con él, cobarde!" Cinco gritos al otro chico corriendo por la puerta de atrás. Luego se vuelve y mira a Ranma.

"¿POR QUÉ NO ME TERMINAS TU?" Ranma preguntó hipotéticamente, mientras camina hacia el hombre. Cinco comienza a alejarse de Ranma.

Justo cuando Ranma estaba a punto de atacarlo, Ukyo viene corriendo "Ranma Ranma!" Ukyo grita, ella se detiene y observa la escena a su alrededor. Tres matones están en el piso con el cuarto aún en pie mirando.

Ranma, sin dejar de mirar a la cinco, habla con Ukyo "Ukyo sal de aquí, es peligroso."

Ukyo camina al lado de Ranma luego responde. "Había un hombre que trató de violarme en la cocina, Ranma." Ukyo dijo con voz temerosa.

"¿QUÉ?" Ranma grita mirando. Cinco sabiendo que su hombre no pudo hacerse cargo de Ukyo, porque ella estaba de pie delante de él, niega con la cabeza. El teléfono celular de Cinco empieza a sonar. Tanto Ranma y Ukyo lo miran. Cinco coge el teléfono y se lo pone en la oreja.

"Sí, no pude robar la fruta, pero el jardín está en llamas. Repito. El jardín está en llamas". El hombre que trató de violar a Ukyo dice en el otro extremo del teléfono.

"Tomó nota " Número cinco responde. Cuelga el móvil y lo pone de nuevo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta. "Bueno, Ya el trabajo está hecho, pero me tengo que ir." Cinco dice a Ranma luego se da la vuelta y sale corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

"Ranma ¿estás bien?" Ukyo le pregunto a su fuerte amante.

"Sí, esos tipos no eran un reto". Ranma dice con voz orgullosa.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Ese chico te lastimo?" Ranma preguntó con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"No, pero le golpea donde más le duele para asegurarme que no intentara nada". Ukyo dijo sonriendo tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Ranma sonríe, pero su nariz comienza a temblar. Empieza a oler algo, algo estaba en llamas. "Ukyo Hueles eso?" Ranma preguntó.

Ukyo olfatea, entonces ella lo huele tan bien. Pero ella no estaba preocupada porque tenía una respuesta. "Ese es el okonomiyaki que estaba haciendo se quema eso es todo." Ukyo dijo. Ella se da vuelta y empieza a caminar de regreso a la cocina. Lo que ella ve la detiene en seco."AH! RANMA!" Ukyo grita.

Cuando se da la vuelta, ve llamas que salían desde la puerta hasta el fondo del pasillo. Luego tira de Ukyo y corre hacia la puerta de atrás."Ukyo Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!"

"NO MI RESTAURANTE! MI RESTAURANTE de Okonomiyaki!" Ukyo grita mientras lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. Ranma sigue tirando hasta que saca a Ukyo sale de la tienda en la espalda y se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la tienda. Cuando llegan allí, se ve la parte delantera de la cubierta de la tienda en llamas desgarrando el lugar.

"NO MI TIENDA NOOOOOO!" Ukyo dice llorando a lágrima viva. Entonces oye un coche que se detiene junto a ella y a Ranma, cuando ella se da vuelta y mira, ve a Akane y Nabiki en el coche. Nabiki estaba ocupada alejándose del edificio en llamas, pero Akane en el asiento delantero estaba mirando Ukyo sonriendo.

"Tú hiciste esto!" Ukyo dice corriendo detrás del coche. "Tu le hiciste esto a mi tienda! ¡Perra! Tú hiciste esto!"

Ranma también nota a las hermanas Tendo, pero él sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora. Así que se corre tras Ukyo y la agarra.

"Ukyo, Está bien, estoy aquí!" Él la agarra y la abraza con fuerza y la besa en la mejilla. Ukyo llora en su hombro, y lo abraza.

El fuego se extiende a la cocina donde la estufa está encendida. Una vez que el fuego la golpea, El restaurante explota completo justo delante de los ojos de Ranma y Ukyo.

"Noooooooooo!" Ukyo grita. Ella trata de correr a la tienda, pero Ranma todavía estaba abrazándola, la sostiene por su espalda. Ranma estaba mirando su casa, ahora una gran bola de fuego, de sus ojos empiezan a brotar pequeñas gotas saladas.

Continuara….


	6. Alianza Improbable?

**¿Alianza Improbable?**

Ranma y Ukyo estaban sentados en la estación de policía. Después de que el restaurante explotó, le tomó a la policía sólo diez minutos para presentarse y empezar a hacer preguntas. Los camiones de bomberos fueron un poco después de ellos y apagaron el fuego. Cuando el fuego fue finalmente extinguido, Ukyo comienzo a llorar cuando vio lo que fue una vez su orgullo y alegría, ahora nada más que cenizas. El Oficial Monday aparece como un loco por lo que había oído por la radio policial. El lugar favorito en que le gustaba comer cuando él tomaba una pausa para el almuerzo fue incendiado. Se da cuenta de que Ukyo está llorando por encima del hombro de su novio. Sentía pena por ella. Él sabía lo mucho que le gustaba hacer okonomiyaki para sus clientes. Fue una de las razones que él y tantos otros iban a este lugar, a causa del ambiente.

Él se acerca a donde Ukyo y su novio están. "Miss Kuonji?", Monday dice recibiendo toda la su atención.

"¡Oh, Oficial Monday es bueno verte." Ukyo dijo con voz sollozante. "Me temo que no puedo hacer su especial más".

"Lo siento, pero puede usted ir conmigo a la estación. Me gustaría preguntarle y hacerle algunas preguntas sobre lo que pudo haber causado esto". Monday dijo en voz profesional.

"SÉ LO QUE CAUSO ESTO! FUE QUE PERRA LOCA DE AKANE Y SU HERMANA NABIKI!" Ukyo dice gritando de rabia.

Monday fue sorprendido un poco, pero mantuvo su apariencia profesional. "Akane y Nabiki?" repitió.

"Sí", dijo Ranma empieza a hablar. "Akane y yo solíamos ser una pareja, pero rompí con ella y me mude de la casa Tendo para estar con Ukyo. Desde entonces, hemos sido acosados por ellos. Cuando Ukyo y yo tratamos de casarnos, Akane y algunos matones a sueldo destrozaron la boda y me secuestraron a mí. Mi amor llegó y me salvó, sin embargo. Eso solo los condujo a quemar el restaurante. Querían vengarse de ella por interferir".

Monday escucho la historia de Ranma con gran interés. No sabía que Ukyo estaba pasando por una rivalidad con otra chica por un hombre. "Familia Tendo. ¿Es eso también el Dojo Tendo?" pregunto Monday.

"Sí". Ranma respondió simplemente.

"¿Quieres presentar cargos contra ellos? ¿Puedes ser capaz de distinguirlas en una línea policial?" **(N.T. ¿Qué es eso de línea policial?**** \_( º .º)_/**** El que sepa me da un review se lo agradecería)**. Lunes preguntó en un tono profesional de la voz.

"Sí", dijeron a la vez Ranma y Ukyo.

"Pensé que podría manejar esto, pero cuando quemaron nuestra casa me di cuenta de que todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos". Ranma termino.

"Está bien vengan conmigo a la comisaría para que pueda firmar un formulario de queja. Voy a poner a algunos de mis hombres a que vayan a recoger las dos hermanas Tendo que reclaman, son los responsables de esto".

_**DOJO TENDO**_

Akane estaba descansando en su cama. Pensaba en cómo el restaurante se incendió y sonrió. Ella estaba feliz por el hecho de que el restaurante de Ukyo fuera destruido. Debido a la forma en que lo vio, Ukyo tomó algo importante de ella, así que ella tomó algo importante de Ukyo.

La puerta de su habitación de repente se abre. Akane mira a ver quién es y descubre que es su hermana Nabiki. Ella la miró enojada.

"Akane tengo que hablar contigo." Nabiki dijo con voz enojada.

"¿Qué pasa Nabiki?" Akane le preguntó preocupado.

"Mi fuente de información me acaba de informar que la policía vendrá para llevarnos a la estación. Nos quieren hacer preguntas sobre el fuego en el Ucchan".

"Oh no, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Akane le preguntó empezando a entrar en pánico.

Nabiki se sienta en la cama junto a Akane y le pone la mano sobre sus hombros. "No te preocupes, yo tengo mis conexiones ya existentes Déjame hablar a mí Si te preguntan si tu estabas involucrada, solo tienes que decir que no,.. Así de simple."

"Pero por qué iban a venir a por nosotros?" Preguntó Akane haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma.

"Bueno, Ukyo y Ranma nos vieron en el coche cuando nos marchábamos?"

"Sí que lo hicieron. Esa perra. En el momento en que le pongan de frente una mujer a otra, ella me va a reconocer y le dirá a la policía sobre nosotros. Esa Sapo **(N.T esa es la forma en que se le llama de manera callejera a los delatadores)**!" Akane dijo gritando de ira.

Nabiki niega con la cabeza en acuerdo. "Vamos a buscarla, pero ahora tenemos que convencer a los policías que no tenemos nada que ver con el fuego. Tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo durante un tiempo." Nabiki dijo como si estuviera leyendo un manual de instrucciones.

"Nabiki! AKANE!" Soun gritó desde abajo.

"Es hora del espectáculo". Nabiki dijo levantándose de la cama con Akane.

Cuando Akane y Nabiki bajan las escaleras ven a dos policías de pie en la sala de estar viéndolos. También ven tanto a Genma como a Kasumi mirándolas con preocupación. Soun, sin embargo, estaba llorando.

"¿Ustedes Son Akane y Nabiki Tendo?" Uno de los agentes le preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Nabiki, mirando al hombre con ojos inocentes.

"Estamos aquí para llevarlas a la comisaría y les haremos algunas preguntas sobre el incendio que ocurrió ayer en el Ucchan, un restaurante de okonomiyaki".

"Ucchan está quemado? Eso es una pena. Me encantó comer allí todos los viernes después de la escuela." dice triste Nabiki buscando mentir.

"Bueno, el dueño, Ukyo, dijo que ella y su novio te vieron a ti ya tu hermana alejándose del lugar", dijo el otro oficial.

"Eso es imposible. Estábamos en el cine, la noche en que sucedió". Nabiki dijo fingiendo sorpresa. "Pero voy a estar contenta de ir a la comisaría y probarles que yo y mi hermana somos inocentes. Vamos Akane."

Akane asiente y sale por la puerta.

"AKANEEE!" "NABIKII!" Soun dice llorando más fuerte.

"No te preocupes padre que todo esto es sólo una gran confusión." Una confiada Nabiki dijo. Se da la vuelta a su padre, y junto con los dos oficiales, abandonan el dojo.

Una triste Kasumi mira a sus hermanas salir de la casa con los dos oficiales. Luego va a la cocina a punto de barrer el suelo. "Por favor no dejes que sea cierto". Kasumi se dijo a sí misma antes de empezar a barrer.

_ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA DE NERIMA_

Ranma y Ukyo estaban todavía sentados cuando vieron Oficial Monday abrir la puerta y entrar en la sala de espera.

"Mis hombres acaba de recoger a Akane y Nabiki. Están siendo preparados para luchar en formaciones separadas." Lunes dijo en voz profesional.

"Está bien", dijo Ranma con una leve sonrisa.

El oficial Monday da la vuelta y sale de la habitación. Media hora pasó y el oficial Monday vuelve a entrar en la habitación. Él se dirige hacia donde están Ranma y Ukyo por el pasillo hasta la sala de formación.

"Bueno yo voy a traer el primer grupo" Dijo Monday a la pareja. "Traerlos!" Monday grita al oficial en la sala de formación a través del micrófono.

El oficial dejó cinco mujeres que se parecían a Akane en la habitación, pero la pareja puede saber fácilmente cuál era Akane, especialmente Ranma.

"Está bien, que numero viste esa noche?" pregunto.

"número Dos," dijeron tanto Ukyo como Ranma. El número dos era Akane.

"¿Están seguros?" Monday preguntó de nuevo.

"Positivo", dijo Ranma.

Ukyo sólo niega con la cabeza mirando a Akane con odio.

"OK sáquenlas y TRAIGAN EL SIGUIENTE GRUPO". Monday dijo en el micrófono que estaba un demasiado fuerte.

El primer grupo con Akane salió y el siguiente grupo con Nabiki camina

" Está bien, que numero viste esa noche?" Monday preguntó de nuevo.

"Número cuatro." Ranma dijo. Reconocer a Nabiki era incluso más fácil que reconocer a Akane, porque las otras chicas no tenían la astuta y fría mirada, como los ojos que Nabiki tenía.

"Seguro?" pregunto.

"Sí!" Ranma dijo.

"Está bien vamos a tenerlas en la sala de interrogatorios y continuaremos con las investigaciones". Dijo el Monday mientras los lleva fuera de la habitación.

"Oficial Monday me gustaría también presentar cargos de intento de violación y asesinato." Ukyo dijo deteniendo al Oficial Monday en seco.

"Violación y Asesinato?" Mirando preguntó mirando a Ukyo con duda fundada.

"Si antes del incendio un hombre entró en el restaurante y trató de violarme." "Creo que Nabiki le envió."

"Sí", agregó Ranma. "Cinco matones intentaron matarme en la parte trasera del restaurante cuando el otro hombre estaba atacando a Ukyo."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Pregunto

"Porque yo no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento. Estaba pensando en mi restaurante quemado". Ukyo dijo con voz deprimida.

"Está bien." Tengo un montón de preguntas para hacerles a esas dos chicas. Monday pensó para sí mismo con su mano derecha en el mentón."¿Puedes describir a los hombres?" pregunto a la pareja.

Tanto Ranma como Ukyo se miraron entre sí y luego sacudir su cabeza en un patrón de sí.

"Está bien, te voy a llevar a mi dibujante".

La siguiente hora fue gastada describiendo cada matón y lo que parecía. Tras el final de la hora, uno de los oficiales entro en la oficina de Monday para hablarle de tres cuerpos quemados que la tripulación de investigación encontró en las cenizas del restaurante. Cuando el científico forense reviso cada uno de los dientes de los hombres, fue capaz de conseguir tres perfiles en que los chicos estaban. Para sorpresa de Monday, tres de los hombres coincidía con el croquis, el dibujante hizo la descripción de Ranma de los chicos que trataron de matarlo. Monday decidió que era hora de obtener algunas respuestas de las dos niñas que pensaba la pareja eran responsable de este incidente. Él decide comenzar con Akane primero. Ya que ella parece ser la más nerviosa, Monday pensó que podía romper, pero no contaba con la terquedad de Akane.

"Akane Tendo. Mi nombre es Oficial Frank Monday. Estoy aquí para hacerte algunas preguntas acerca de un ataque a la vida de Ranma y Ukyo, así como el incendio del Ucchan". Monday dijo a Akane mirándola a los ojos. "¿Dónde estabas la noche del incendio?"

"Yo estaba con Nabiki en el cine." Akane respondió claramente.

"¿A qué hora empezó la película?"

"9:30"

"¿Cuándo usted y su hermana llegaron?"

"9:15. Trajimos un refrigerio antes de ir al cine." Akane respondió aún con voz normal.

"Akane, ¿no es verdad que odias Ukyo y trataste algo para impedir que se case con Ranma, incluyendo destruir su boda?" Pregunto empezando a ponerse serio.

"No, ya no me importa lo que Ranma y ella lo hagan." Akane dijo a la defensiva.

"Estabas comprometida con Ranma primero, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero me cansé de él, así que lo dejó." Akane mentido.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no estás enojada con Ranma terminar con otra mujer?" Pregunto sin ceder un segundo.

"¡NO! Casi todos los chicos de mi sector me quieren. Ranma cometió el error dejarme. Es su perdida." Akane dijo con orgullo.

"Pero pensé que habías dicho que usted lo dejó a el?" Pregunto consiguiendo la atención total de Akane.

"Yo... yo lo hice después que me di cuenta que no me quería más." Akane respondió tratando de encubrir su error.

"Tengo un testigo que dijo que te vio en el fuego con tu hermana." Dijo el Monday tratando de asustar a Akane.

"Ukyo no? Yo no sé por qué piensa que lo hice," dijo Akane tratando de mentir. "Sé que no me gusta, pero esto es demasiado."

"Tal vez ella tiene una razón para no hacerlo como tú, ¿eh?"

"No sé por qué, ella consiguió a Ranma, El fue el principal problema entre nosotros ¿Por qué todavía me odia a mí y me acusa de incendiar su restaurante, es demasiado para mí."

"Ranma también dijo que vio a ti ya tu hermana. ¿Por qué mentiría?" Monday preguntó sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Akane.

"Debe haber sido porque Ukyo le hizo decir eso. Te lo digo oficial que no me importa lo que ellos hagan. Ella podría haber incendiado el restaurante para incriminarme y cobrar el dinero del seguro."

"Ok, siguiente pregunta". Dice Monday.

Después de otra hora, Akane había acabado. Monday no pudo sacar nada de Akane, acepto su negativa de no tener algo que ver con el fuego. Monday ahora iba a cuestionar a Nabiki sobre el fuego. Cuando llegó Nabiki pidió que tomara una prueba de detector de mentiras durante el interrogatorio. Monday le contó sobre el derecho a un abogado, pero Nabiki con voz segura, dijo que no tenía nada que ocultar. Así que ahora atado al detector de mentiras, Monday empieza el interrogatorio.

"Nabiki Tendo. Mi nombre es Frank Monday le voy a hacer preguntas sobre el incendio de ayer."

"Pregunte lo que quiera." Nabiki dijo con una voz bonita.

"¿Dónde estabas la noche del incendio?" pregunto a la Tendo ahora de aspecto inocente.

"Bueno, Frank. ¿Puedo llamarte Frank?"

"Claro, todo el mundo lo hace." Monday contestó queriendo seguir con el interrogatorio.

"Akane y yo estábamos en el cine disfrutando de la película en el momento en que el fuego se llevó a cabo."

"¿A qué hora empezó la película?" Pregunto.

"Alrededor de las 9:30 yo creo". Nabiki respondió suavemente.

"¿Cuándo usted y su hermana llegaron?" Lunes continuó.

"Entre las 9:15 o 9:20." Nabiki respondió.

"¿Sabía usted conducir o en qué andaban?" Pregunto pensando en lo que Ukyo dijo acerca de ella.

"En realidad fuimos en autobuses. El cine no está tan lejos de donde vivimos." Nabiki respondió sonriendo.

"¿Cómo es la relación entre Ranma y Akane? He oído que el solía vivir con ustedes."

"Bueno, ellos tuvieron una mala ruptura, pero pensé que era lo mejor. Ellos siempre luchaban de todas formas." Nabiki dijo intentando mantener la calma.

"¿Se puso Akane bastante Celosa cuando se enteró de Ranma y Ukyo?." Monday continuó.

"No. De hecho, ella se puso feliz, Ranma finalmente encontró a alguien, para que pudiera dejar de espiarla ella". Nabiki dijo como si fuera un hecho conocido.

"¿Conoces a estos tipos?" Monday preguntó sosteniendo fotos de los tres matones que murieron en el incendio.

"Nunca los he visto en toda mi vida." Nabiki respondió como si Monday la insultara.

"Mira Nabiki, yo te voy a preguntar directamente de ahora en adelante. ¿Sabía usted Algo que tenga que ver con el incendio de Ucchan, o el ataque a la pareja por estos tres hombres?" Monday preguntó a Nabiki mirando directamente a los ojos.

"No. Akane y yo estábamos en el cine cuando pasó. ¿Por qué Ukyo y Ranma insisten en que fuimos nosotros? No Tengo ni idea, pero te digo que soy inocente." Nabiki dijo mirando a la directo a Monday a los ojos con la más triste que tenia, la de perrito mojado después que su amo lo desampara en navidad, **(N.T. Ya se lo Pueden Imaginar).**

"Gracias por participar en esta prueba. Nosotros lo haremos saber en pocos días si aprueban o no". Monday dijo levantándose de su silla.

"No hay problema Frank." Nabiki dijo, mientras ella espera al otro oficial en la habitación para tomar las correas del detector de mentiras y quitárselas de su brazo derecho.

"Está bien que usted y su hermana son libres de irse, pero no dejen Nerima. Podemos volver a buscarlas para interrogatorios adicionales". Monday dijo negando con la mano.

"Gracias, Frank Monday". Nabiki dijo con una voz bonita. Nabiki luego da la vuelta y empieza a caminar por la sala de conmutación. Monday no pude dejar de notar que los ojos de Nabiki estaban ardiendo. Lunes a continuación, entra en la habitación donde Ukyo y Ranma estaban.

"Está bien, las cuestionamos bastante acerca de dónde estaban. Ambas dijeron que estaban en el cine durante el ataque y el fuego."

"PERO ESO NO ES CIERTO!" Ukyo dijo gritando.

"No te preocupes. Si están mintiendo lo averiguaremos." Monday dijo palmeándole el hombro. "Lo que ustedes dos deben hacer ahora es encontrar un hotel" Voy a ver si puedo encontrar uno que está abierto para ti. Aquí hay un poco de dinero para conseguir resolver cual problema. "Él le da a Ranma 5'000 yenes." Y no te preocupes, vamos a llegar al fondo de esto".

"Gracias oficial", dijo Ranma. Él y Ukyo comienzan a salir de la estación de policía.

_**CALLES DE NERIMA**_

Ranma y Ukyo estaban caminando por las calles de la estación de policía. Ranma quería buscar un hotel, pero Ukyo dijo que quería visitar el Ucchan más tiempo para decirle adiós. Ranma no se opuso porque el Ucchan en los últimos seis meses fue un hogar para él también. Él estaba empezando a disfrutar de su vida allí con Ukyo. Cuando llegan, los ojos de Ukyo empiezan a hacer agua de nuevo. Ella puso su corazón y alma en la construcción del restaurante de okonomiyaki, y ahora había desaparecido. Era a la vez el sueño de ella y de su padre el tener su primera tienda okonomiyaki. Ukyo pensó en vengarse, ir con la Familia Tendo y quemar su casa. Pero Ukyo sabía que no era culpa familia entera. Mientras Ranma y ella dan un paseo por la tienda quemada, se da cuenta de una imagen de ella y Ranma y se la llevó, era cuando fue a la feria Nerima un día antes de que tratara de casarse. La imagen no tenía ni un rasguño en ella.

"Mira Ranma" Ukyo dijo mostrándole la imagen.

Ranma sonrió. "Bueno, al menos esta sobrevivió. Podemos llevarla con nosotros como un recordatorio de lo que teníamos".

"Lo vamos a tener de nuevo Ranma" Ukyo dijo con confianza renovada. "Voy a construir una nueva Ucchan. Una Ucchans mejor que la que teníamos. Va a ser un éxito en todo Japón".

"Así es querida y yo estaré a tu lado todo el camino." Ranma dijo acercándose a Ukyo. Ella corre a los brazos de Ranma y los dos empiezan a besarse en medio de la tienda de quemada.

A sólo una manzana de distancia, Shampoo está haciendo una de sus entregas de comida ramen. Cuando se observa una pareja de pie besándose en medio de un edificio quemado, al principio ella los ignora. Luego vuelve a mirar con ojos soñadores y deseando que Ranma estuviera tan cerca. A medida que se acerca a la pareja, se da cuenta de algo que no creía que pasaría. Ranma y Ukyo uno de sus rivales estaban besándose justo en frente de sus ojos. Ella ya no se preocupaba por la entrega. Ella se baja de la bicicleta y empezará a cargar contra la pareja.

"Vamos hermosa vamos a buscar un hotel." Ranma dijo relamiéndose los labios después del beso largo que acaba de tener. Siempre le encantó el brillo labial que usaba. Cuando Ranma se da vuelta ve a una Shampoo enojada cargando contra ellos "Oh no, ella debió de habernos visto." Ranma se dijo a sí mismo. "Ukyo!" Ranma grita empujándola evitando el ataque volador de Shampoo.

"Ranma" Ukyo comienza entonces se da cuenta de la presencia de Shampoo

Shampoo se coloca frente a Ranma. "Muévete AIREN! SHAMPOO debe matar a CHICA de la ESPÁTULA!" Champú gritó.

"No Shampoo. Tienes que luchar contra mí en primer lugar." Ranma respondió de nuevo.

Ukyo quería terminar algunos asuntos pendientes "No Ranma déjamela a mí. Ella quiere empezar algo. Después de que acabo de perder mi tienda, yo estoy dispuesta a darle una patada en el culo." Ukyo dijo mientras entraba en una posición de combate.

"MEJORES CHICAS lo han intentado y han fracasado!" Shampoo dijo mientras seguía gritando.

"NO, DENTENGANSE, por favor?" Ranma gritó tratando de conseguir detenerlas. "Shampoo no tenemos tiempo para esto. Acabamos de perder nuestra casa y estamos buscando otro lugar para vivir."

"¿Qué significa airen? Airen ya no vivir con la chica violenta". Shampoo dijo con una mirada confusa en su cara.

"Las cosas han cambiado estos últimos seis meses Shampoo. Salí del Dojo Tendo y me fui a vivir con Ukyo". Ranma dijo al ver que Shampoo se calmó un poco.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Shampoo preguntó a Ukyo dándole una mirada sospechosa.

"Es una larga historia, que yo no quiero contar ahora. De todos modos, ahora estamos sin hogar y tenemos que encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir". Ranma dijo que ahora con voz triste.

Shampoo sintió lástima por Ranma y todavía queriendo alejarse de Ukyo le hace una oferta. "¿Por qué no quedarse con Shampoo, Ranma?"Sonríe encantadoramente.

"Quedarse contigo?" Ukyo repite con una de sus cejas levantadas.

Shampoo la ignora, y sigue hablando con Ranma. "El restaurante tiene espacio extra, y es agradable y grande."

"Yo no lo creo. Shampoo Gracias de todos modos." Ranma dijo sonriendo.

"Por favor, acepta lo que Shampoo ofrecer Ranma? Shampoo sentirse triste sabiendo que airen estar sin hogar y Shampoo no ayudar". Shampoo insiste en no darse por vencida.

Ranma piensa en ello y le pregunta a Ukyo. "¿Qué crees que Ukyo? Alojarse en el restaurante chino es mejor que una habitación de hotel."

Shampoo al oír esto los interrumpe. "No Ranma no! Niña espátula no, Solo tú"

Ranma se da vuelta y le da una mirada a Shampoo de ofendido. "Bueno, si no tu permites a Ukyo quedarse, no puedo ir yo tampoco. Somos una pareja y no la voy a abandonar". Ranma dice con voz en defensa.

Shampoo se sorprendió cuando se enteró de esto. "Pero Shampoo pensar que Ranma estar con chica violenta?" Shampoo preguntó, dándole una mirada fría a Ukyo.

Ukyo sonríe y mira atrás con la misma mirada fría.

Ranma, sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre las mujeres jóvenes, responde la pregunta de Shampoo. "Por eso me mudé. Rompí con Akane para estar con Ukyo después me porque me canse del abuso de Akane."

Shampoo estaba a punto de enfadarse, entonces una idea apareció en su cabeza. Dejaría que Ukyo permaneciera con él, por lo que podía robar a Ranma de debajo de la nariz. "Shampoo supone que puedes venir también."

Esto sorprendió a Ranma y a Ukyo.

"¿En serio?" Preguntaron Ranma y Ukyo, pero la miraba de manera sospechosa.

"¿Seguro que no puedes ser airen de Shampoo, pero ser amigo de Shampoo. Y el amigo no dejar amigo en frío. Es regla Amazona". Shampoo dijo con voz orgullosa.

"Gracias Shampoo!" En ese caso, pongámonos en camino. Ranma dijo con voz alegre.

"Sí, gracias Shampoo." Ukyo dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Al ser una mujer que sabía lo que estaba haciendo Shampoo, pero a ella no le importaba. La forma en que lo vio, el poder ver a Shampoo era mejor que no saber lo que estaba planeando. Mantenga cerca a sus amigos y a sus enemigos más. Ukyo pensó para sí misma. Luego camina hacia Shampoo y saca la mano. "Espero que podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas."

Shampoo, también fingiendo una sonrisa, le cogió la mano. "Shampoo también espera lo mismo".

Se dan la mano en frente de una vida feliz, pero Ranma ni idea.

Mientras Ranma, Ukyo, y Shampoo empiezan a alejarse del restaurante quemado para acercarse en el restaurante de Shampoo, Ukyo vuelve a mirar a su tienda por última vez, luego alcanza a Ranma y Shampoo.

Llegan al restaurante y Shampoo de inmediato dijo el acuerdo a Mousse. Mousse estaba feliz porque ahora Ranma estaba con Ukyo, finalmente podría tener a Shampoo para sí mismo. Mousse sabía que Shampoo no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Así que en el riesgo de ser golpeado decide tumbarse y ver como las cosas se desarrollaban. El mismo día Ranma contacto a Frank Monday para decirle que él y Ukyo estaban viviendo con Shampoo. Él no tenía que dar instrucciones porque Monday ya sabía dónde estaban.

Un par de días pasaron y Monday paso por donde Ranma y Ukyo para hacer una visita.

_**NEKOHATEN**_

"Así que Ranma y Ukyo están quedándose aquí?" Monday le preguntó el joven con pantalones cortos y gafas-fondo de botellas.

"Sí. Ya los llamo. RANMA! Ukyo!" Mousse gritaba sus nombres en espera de una respuesta. Pronto los vio a los dos.

"Oficial Monday, encantado de verte de nuevo." Ranma dijo estrechándole la mano.

"Lo mismo digo Ranma, tenemos información actualizada sobre el caso en contra de las hermanas Tendo". Monday dijo en su voz profesional."¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado?"

"Claro sígame." Mousse dijo al oficial de policía curioso acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Les muestra una mesa al fondo del restaurante lejos de los otros clientes. Entonces él se va a donde Shampoo estaba de pie.

"Está bien, que Novedades hay Oficial?" Ranma preguntó.

Monday mira a Ranma luego responde. "Bueno, lamentablemente no hay caso". Monday dijo negando con la cabeza. "Buscamos y buscamos cualquier evidencia que pueda incriminarlas a las dos, no hemos encontrado nada".

"Pero estaban ahí!" Ukyo grita enojarse. Ella hace que todo el mundo en el restaurante, incluyendo Shampoo y Mousse la miren.

"Los testigos dicen lo contrario." Monday continuó. "Nabiki y Akane aseguraron que estaban en el cine en el momento del incendio. Y nos dieron las declaraciones de veintitrés personas, entre ellas el director del cine, quien afirmó que los vio en el momento del incendio".

"Pero ¿qué pasa con los matones que nos atacaron?" Preguntó Ranma enojándose consigo mismo.

"Hasta donde sabemos que todos habían actuado solos. Ellos no fueron contratados por Nabiki o Akane." Dice Monday. "También preguntamos a los miembros de su familia y todos dijeron Akane y Nabiki fueron al cine esa noche."

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con los otros dos matones, los sacaste?" Ranma preguntó sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Si los encontramos, pero aparecieron muertos, asesinados por uno de los suyos me imagino." Dijo Monday que sigue dando lo que él piensa son los hechos.

"Pero yo los vi. Te lo juro." Ukyo dijo, hirviendo la sangre.

"Bueno, cuestionamos a la mayor de las dos hermanas, Nabiki, con una prueba de detector de mentiras." Monday dijo haciendo una pausa por un momento. "Ella pasó la prueba con creces."

Ranma y Ukyo se sorprendieron, pero conociendo a Nabiki, Ranma tenía una teoría.

"¿Le pidió que le haga la prueba?" Preguntó Ranma a Monday.

"Sí que lo hizo."

"¿No te das cuenta? Fallo a la prueba." Ranma dijo tratando de convencer a Monday.

"Eso es imposible. Esas pruebas son 99.5% por ciento de precisión." Dijo Monday en desafío.

"Pero, yo conozco a Nabiki. Ella es una maestro de la manipulación." Ranma respondió de nuevo.

"De acuerdo con nuestra ley cuando un sospechoso pasa a un detector de mentiras y que no se tiene ninguna prueba contra ella, esa persona es inocente. Y hasta que pueda probar lo contrario, no hay caso. Lo siento." El Oficial Monday dijo levantándose de su asiento en la mesa. "Si encuentran cualquier cosa me llaman, hasta entonces..." Monday comienza a salir del restaurante.

Ranma y Ukyo ahora estaban bastante enojados. De alguna manera las hermanas Tendo vencerían al sistema. Ahora no tenían ninguna ayuda de la policía, no se haría justicia.

"NOOOO!" Ukyo grita corriendo escaleras arriba a la habitación que Shampoo le dio. Ranma va detrás de ella, pero es detenido por Shampoo.

"Ranma que pasó?" Shampoo preguntó. Ranma solo la mira y luego continúa para ir tras Ukyo.


	7. Iron Chef Ukyo

**Iron Chef Ukyo**

_**Dojo Tendo**_

Akane estaba sentada en su habitación leyendo una revista de maquillaje. Después de un rato se pone el cargador hacia abajo y empieza a pensar. Pensó Ranma y todos los buenos momentos que tuvimos. Claro que no había muchos de ellos, pero aún los que sí tenían eran mágicos, por lo menos eso es lo que ellos vivieron. Esta es la razón por lo que Akane estaba decidida ahora más que nunca para conseguir que Ranma regrese. Desafortunadamente ella no había visto ni oído de Ranma desde que lo vio mirándola cuando ella estaba en el coche. Fue este pensamiento el que le molestaba mucho. Quería hacer un seguimiento de Ranma veinticuatro siete para que así saber cuándo atacar y forzar el regreso a casa de ese necio testarudo. Pero Nabiki siguió insistiendo hasta que no se acercara a ellos. A pesar de que la policía llegó a la conclusión de que ella y su hermana no tuvieron la culpa, Nabiki no quería correr ningún riesgo. Akane finalmente se levanta y comienza a caminar a la habitación de Nabiki. Ella llama a la puerta.

"Adelante" Oyó decir a Nabiki. Akane se abre la puerta y camina dentro, Ella ve a Nabiki acostada en su cama leyendo una revista de moda.

"Nabiki, ¿cuándo vamos a encontrar y traer de vuelta a casa a Ranma?" Akane pregunto yendo al grano.

"Todo a su debido tiempo, hermana." Nabiki respondió sin dejar de leer su revista.

"Pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Qué pasa si Ranma y Ukyo dejan Nerima? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?" Akane le preguntó presionando.

"No te preocupes mi red de información está en todo Japón. No importa donde este Ranma lo encontraremos."

"Pero..."

Nabiki le interrumpe. "Akane tienes que calmarte. La mejor manera de hacer esto es tener paciencia. Una vez que el calor se apague vamos a hacer nuestro movimiento". Nabiki concluyo mientras la miraba.

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón." Akane dijo entendiendo la lógica de Nabiki. "Sólo lo quiero a él Nabiki. Ahora que se ha ido veo lo afortunada que era."

"Lo vamos a conseguir. Ranma no puede escapar de sus deberes familiares".

"Sí, voy a hacer que Ranma me ame de nuevo. Sólo tengo que esperar". Akane dijo volviéndose para irse. "Sólo mantenme al día sobre lo que está pasando".

"No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento de volver al trabajo serás la primera en saberlo." Nabiki dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a su revista mientras Akane sale por la puerta.

_**Neko Hanten**_

Ukyo estaba descansando en su cama en su habitación. Después de la desgarradora noticia de ayer que recibió del Oficial Monday, Ukyo ya no sabía qué hacer. Además de eso ella estaba viviendo con uno de sus enemigos. Una mujer que sabía estaba tratando de tomar Ranma y llevárselo lejos de ella. Y al igual que con Akane, ella no iba a dejar que Shampoo tenga éxito en robar a su hombre. Ella planeó vengarse de Nabiki y Akane de nuevo por lo que hicieron, pero ahora tenía cosas más urgentes que atender. Se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer lo que más amaba en este mundo, okonomiyaki. Entonces una idea la golpeó. Ella estaba viviendo en un restaurante. Claro que era un sitio chino, pero Ukyo estaba seguro de una vez que los clientes tuvieran el sabor de su okonomiyaki, ella estaría de vuelta en los negocios. Ella usaría el dinero y ahorraría para construir una más grande y mejor Ucchan, como lo prometió. Ella se levanta de la cama y sale de su habitación. Baja las escaleras en busca de Shampoo. Ve a Shampoo atender las necesidades de un cliente y decide esperar.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ukyo oye una voz que le decía. Se da la vuelta y ve Mousse mirarla con unas gruesas gafas. "Estoy bien, gracias", Ukyo responde sonriendo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Para qué el Oficial Monday quería verte a ti y a Ranma?"

"Él nos estaba informando sobre los culpables que iniciaron el fuego."

"¿Los atraparon?"

"Sí, aunque los cinco miembros estaban muertos cuando los encontraron".

"Entonces, ¿por qué gritaste y corriste a tu habitación. ¿Descubrir a los responsables ya están muertos no te hace feliz?"

"No, porque no atraparon a las principales detrás del fuego." Ukyo dijo con voz airada.

"¿Quiénes son?"

Ukyo mira a Mousse durante unos segundos y luego responde. "Mira, yo no quiero hablar de esto ahora ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bueno... Está bien, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre esto. Estaré dispuesto a escuchar." Mousse dijo con voz amable.

"Gracias Mousse. Voy a pensar en ello." Ukyo dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Luego ve Shampoo entrar en la cocina. Ukyo la sigue. Cuando entra, ve a Shampoo sacar un pollo de la nevera y comienza a picar y limpiarlo.

"Hey Shampoo cómo va el negocio?" Ukyo preguntó mientras se acerca a ella.

"Negocio bien por qué?" Shampoo pregunta todavía cortando y limpiando su pollo.

"Bueno, yo me preguntaba si podía hacer okonomiyaki en tu restaurante?"

"Este restaurante chino Ukyo, no pizzería japonés". Shampoo respondió en un tono medio.

"Ese es mi punto Shampoo. Si ensanchas el menú para servir platos chinos y japoneses, tu lugar será muy popular".

"Hum! Lugar ya popular. ¿Por qué Shampoo dejar cocinar a chica de la espátula?" Shampoo preguntó finalmente mirando a Ukyo.

"Por favor, Shampoo! Mi restaurante está desaparecido. Ahora no puedo hacer la única cosa que más me gusta hacer." Ukyo respondió con voz triste."Mira, está en mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas. No tienes que pagarme nada. El único dinero que voy a hacer va a ser si vendo mi okonomiyaki o no."

Shampoo mira a Ukyo por un segundo. "Está bien Ukyo ser nuevo cocinero, Shampoo saber cómo Chica de Espátula sentirse. Puede utilizar esa parte de la cocina." Shampoo apunta para la estufa y el fregadero en la esquina de la cocina.

"¡En serio! Shampoo Gracias salvaste mi Vida." Una alegre Ukyo grita.

"Está bien. Buena suerte."

Shampoo continúa trabajando en la comida que está preparando para su cliente. Ella piensa para sus adentros. Así es Ukyo hacer su comida chatarra. Una vez que Ranma vea que los cliente prefieren la cocina de Shampoo sobre la suya, caerá por a los pies de Shampoo y te vas.

Ukyo camina hacia la esquina donde está la segunda parte de la cocina. Por primera vez en la terrible semana, Ukyo da una sonrisa sincera. Ella piensa para sus adentros. Sí. Acabo de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No sólo puedo hacer mi okonomiyaki, yo también puedo echar un ojo sobre Shampoo, así simplemente ella no tratara de envenenarme, o poner algo en la comida de Ranma.

Ranma estaba en su habitación haciendo algunas katas. Cuando Ranma empezaba a preocuparse, él aliviaba su mente haciendo diferentes movimientos relajantes de artes marciales. Cuando Ukyo corrió escaleras arriba, el otro día llorando, Ranma corrió tras ella, pero cuando llegó a su habitación, ella no abría la puerta, no importa lo mucho que le suplicase. Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse en un pequeño camino en el que él la defraudará de algún modo. Termina sus katas y sale de la habitación. Se dirige hacia las escaleras y ve a Mousse trapear el piso.

"Hey Mousse, ¿cómo te trata el día?" Ranma preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Mousse le muestra un aspecto normal y responde. "Bien Ranma. ¿Y tú? Tú y Ukyo parecían muy molestos cuando ese policía se fue."

"Si no nos da ninguna buena noticia."

"¿Te refieres a lo del incendio en Ucchan?"

"Sí". Ranma dijo mirando hacia abajo. "De todas formas, ¿has visto a Ukyo? Fui a su habitación, pero ella no estaba allí."

"Ella está en la cocina con Shampoo." Mousse dijo continuando trapeando el piso.

"Está bien, gracias." Ranma dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando llega allí, descubre a Ukyo en el otro extremo de empezando a cocinar. Shampoo, que también estaba en la cocina, se vuelve y da cuenta de su presencia.

"Ranma!" Shampoo dijo en una voz aguda. Ella estaba a punto de correr y tirarse sobre él, pero se detiene cuando ella nota que Ukyo estaba dándole una mirada fría de piedra. "Es verdad. Ranma ser airen de Ukyo en este momento." Shampoo dijo a sí misma.

"Hola Shampoo." Ranma dijo, saludando a ella y se dirige a Ukyo.

Mientras Ranma caminaba hacia ella, Ukyo deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y corre a los brazos de Ranma. Empiezan a besarse causando un gran disgusto en Shampoo.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" Ranma preguntó después de que terminaron de besarse.

"Sí, estoy mucho mejor ahora. Shampoo me dejo hacer okonomiyakis y venderlos en su restaurante", dijo una sonriente Ukyo.

"¡Wow! ¡En serio! Shampoo Gracias eso es muy amable de su parte." Ranma dijo volviéndose a mirarla.

"No hay problema Ranma, cualquier cosa para ayudar a un amigo." Shampoo respondió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrar su enojo.

"Bueno, buena suerte. Voy a hacer un poco de entrenamiento en mi habitación. Llámame si necesitas algo."

"Bien, que tengas un buen entrenamiento."

Ranma se da vuelta y sale de la cocina. Ukyo se remonta a mezclar su masa para su okonomiyaki. Luego pone condimentos diferentes en la taza para darle un sabor extra. Se veía tan centrada y profesional al respecto, Shampoo no pudo evitar dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mirar.

Ukyo entonces toma la masa y lo golpea un par de veces en un movimiento rápido para que la masa espese. Luego comienza a añadir sus ingredientes.

"¿Qué haces?" Shampoo preguntó interrumpiéndola.

"Algunos pasos básicos, nada demasiado especial. Sólo las muestras para los clientes." Ukyo contestado todavía concentrada en su tarea.

Shampoo da la vuelta y empieza a terminar su orden para el cliente que espera. Después de unos minutos se vuelve de nuevo y mira a Ukyo. En la cara de Shampoo notaba una expresión de sorpresa cuando se da cuenta que Ukyo ya está empezando en su vigésimo okonomiyaki. Shampoo luego pone su plato en el horno y luego se acerca a Ukyo.

"¿Cuántos planea Chica de espátula hacer?" Shampoo preguntó.

"Todos los que pueda con esta masa." Ukyo contesta. "Tengo la intención de ponerlos en exhibición en el restaurante como muestras gratuitas".

"¡Oh!" Shampoo dijo, mirando.

Ukyo tiene una fila de cinco okonomiyaki y los pone en una sartén grande. Luego pone la sartén en la hornilla delantera en la parte superior de la estufa. A continuación, se para de nuevo y espera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el negocio, Shampoo?" Ukyo le preguntó mirándola.

"Desde Shampoo y la bisabuela se trasladó aquí." Champú, dijo sonriendo.

"¿Dónde está Cologne?" Ukyo le preguntó dándose cuenta de Cologne no estaba cerca.

"Ella en cumbre Amazona, no Volverá hasta la semana que viene".

"¿No crees que ella se va a enojar si ve que yo y Ranma vivimos aquí?"

"Si al principio, pero después la situación se explica, Cologne se calmará un poco."

"Bueno, si tú lo dices."

Suena la campana del horno.

"Todo hecho." Shampoo dijo mientras abre su horno y saca el pollo del horno. El pollo estaba muy bien hecho. Con el arroz oriental en el centro y la salsa de soja arriba por todas partes. La boca de Ukyo no podía dejar de hacer un poco de agua. Shampoo pone la harina de pollo en un plato de lujo. A continuación, se la lleva a su cliente.

Unos minutos más tarde Ukyo termina su okonomiyaki. Ukyo recoge una espátula y elimina cada muestra por la sartén. Ella es feliz con lo bien que se le da el okonomiyaki. "El Neko Hanten tiene algunas estufas buenas", dijo en voz alta para sí misma. Ukyo entonces saca los cinco okonomiyaki y los pone en una cesta de lujo. Ella toma cinco más de los veinte que hizo, entonces los pone en la sartén y se repite el proceso. Después de unos veinticinco minutos Ukyo fue terminando de hacer todas sus muestras. Los saca de la cocina y los pone en el área de la tabla. Se da cuenta de una gran cantidad de clientes que se sientan y disfrutan de su comida, o en espera de sus órdenes, Ukyo decide acercarse a los clientes que no han comido todavía, porque estaba segura de que estaban muy hambrientos.

Ukyo ve a un hombre en un traje de negocios dando golpecitos con el dedo en señal de aburrimiento.

"Hola amable señor. Mientras espera por su comida, ¿qué tal uno de mi okonomiyaki es para sacarlo del apuro?"

El hombre la mira y ve a la joven chef sonriente. Ella era muy linda, ganaría puntos con ella ahora. Luego mira al okonomiyaki. Se veía muy bien. "Claro ¿por qué no". El tipo dice sonriendo hacia ella.

"Gracias, señor. Usted no se arrepentirá. Aquí pruebe esto." Ukyo dijo poniendo una de las muestras en el plato.

El hombre toma un bocado del okonomiyaki. "Oh hombre, esto es una cosa buena!" El hombre dice emocionado.

"Me alegro de que le guste, señor." Una emocionada Ukyo responde.

"¿Puedo tener otro?" El hombre preguntó.

"Bueno, estos son sólo muestras." Ukyo explicó.

"Entonces voy a comprar un poco de ti. ¿Cuánto?"

"Bueno, yo... ¿De verdad quieres otro?"

"Si estos son los mejores okonomiyaki que he probado. ¿Quién eres?" El hombre preguntó.

"Soy Ukyo"

"Ukyo?" El hombre le preguntó interrumpiéndola.

"Bueno, sí". Los ojos de Ukyo se ensanchan, se conmocionó al saber que el tipo sabía su nombre.

"He oído hablar de ti." El hombre niega con la cabeza a sabiendas "Quería probar uno de sus famoso okonomiyakis cuando llegué a la ciudad. Pero he oído que su tienda fue quemada hasta la tierra."

"Lo fue. Es por eso que estoy aquí." Ukyo dijo feliz de que su comida era muy conocida en Japón.

"He cambiado de opinión." El tipo dijo mirando a su canasta de alimentos. "Voy a comprar el resto de los okonomiyaki que tienes ahí. Voy a pagar 50.000 yenes por ellos".

Ukyo estaba en shock. Este hombre hablaba en serio. Él realmente quería que todo el okonomiyaki que ella hizo. ¿Quién iba a decir que no."Claro, aquí tienes." Ukyo dijo mientras se pone toda la cesta sobre la mesa. El tipo se saca su cartera y le da a sus cinco proyectos de ley 10.000 yenes.

"Gracias". A continuación, toma una mordedura de otro. "Esto sabe muy bien. Se lo diré a todos mis amigos que Ukyo y su famoso okonomiyaki se encuentran ahora en el Neko Hanten".

"Gracias señor, eso significa mucho para mí." Ukyo se inclina humildemente.

"No, gracias". El tipo dijo sonriendo, luego se da cuenta Shampoo viene de la cocina con su comida.

"Aquí tienes. Fideos ramen Mountainside". Shampoo, dijo sonriendo.

"¡Oh! Está bien que decidí ir a la oficina y comer un poco más del okonomiyaki de Ukyo. ¿Puedes poner los fideos en un recipiente?"

"Está bien. Ya vuelvo." Una Shampoo ligeramente enojada, dijo. Cuando Shampoo regresó el chico ya se había levantado y listo para salir. Ella le da al hombre un recipiente para llevar los fideos en él.

"Gracias, tenga un buen día." El hombre dijo a Shampoo antes de volverse a Ukyo. "Y gracias, sobre todo, Ukyo. Pensé que nunca llegaría a probar uno de sus okonomiyaki. Es buena cosa que vine aquí."

"¡Por favor! Eres muy amable. No soy tan especial". Ukyo dijo sonrojándose, antes de caer de nuevo.

"Yo creo que sí. Y un puedes estar segura que voy a decirle a todos que sé que estás de vuelta en los negocios." El hombre dijo saludando mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Un feliz Ukyo se da la vuelta y camina hacia la cocina, pero se dio cuenta de Shampoo la miraba de un modo extraño.

"¿Qué?" Ukyo preguntó.

"Nada. Shampoo Sólo querer decir buen trabajo".

"Gracias Shampoo. Estoy contenta de la gente todavía me recuerda. El reinicio podría no ser tan malo como pensaba." Ukyo dijo pasando por el lado a Shampoo y va a la cocina.

Y Ukyo tenía razón. Como pasaban los días, el Neko Hanten estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de nuevos clientes. El problema estaba, así que era un problema para Shampoo de todos modos, fue el hecho de que más de la mitad de los clientes estaban comprando de Ukyo. Era casi como si ella se hizo cargo del restaurante. Seguro que la gente todavía estaba apareciendo para las cenas deliciosas chinas, pero la mayoría estaban tras el okonomiyaki de Ukyo, sino que era para comer dentro o para llevar.

Otra cosa que hizo Shampoo se enojara fue el hecho de que, debido a Ukyo estaba haciendo su propio dinero y no trabajaba por un salario, estaba recibiendo la mayor parte de las ganancias.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Ella envenenaría a uno de los clientes de Ukyo. Luego, cuando se corrió la voz, no sólo estará fuera del negocio. Ella iría a la cárcel. Ella no estaba preocupada por la reputación del Neko Hanten. Debido a que todos los clientes ya sabían que el departamento del chino y el departamento de okonomiyaki estaban separados.

Shampoo va a la cocina y ve a Ukyo. Ella se acerca a ella. "Ukyo? Ranma dijo que quiere verte." Shampoo dijo, en voz amigable.

Ukyo, no quería estar lejos de su amado demasiado tiempo, mira hacia arriba. "Está bien."

A medida que sale de la cocina, Shampoo ahora con una mirada furtiva en su rostro lleva una botella de líquido y la vierte en el último pedido de okonomiyaki.

Shampoo, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que Ukyo se asoma a la cocina observándola. Ukyo niega con la cabeza y luego sube las escaleras a la habitación de Ranma. Ella llama a su puerta. Después de golpear dos veces Ranma abre.

"Hola cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Ranma dice sonriendo.

"Creo que nuestro bienvenidos en este lugar está a punto de agotarse." Ukyo dijo mirando a Ranma en los ojos.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Ranma preguntó mirándola.

"Porque acabo de ver a Shampoo poner veneno en una de mis okonomiyaki".

"¡Qué! Bueno, yo no voy a dejar que se salga con eso." Ranma empieza a enojarse.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Ukyo dijo poniendo sus manos sobre Ranma, lo detiene.

"Ukyo podemos salir. Nosotros no tenemos que quedarnos aquí".

"No, Shampoo prometió que nos podíamos quedar hasta que nos recuperemos, y voy a asegurarme de que mantenga su palabra."Ukyo explicó con voz arrogante. A continuación se da la vuelta y se dirige de nuevo escaleras abajo.

"Ukyo!" Ranma gritó.

"No te preocupes". Ukyo dice mientras deja ver a Ranma.

Ukyo encuentra a Shampoo hablando con un cliente. Ella se acerca a ella.

"Shampoo ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?"

"Está bien." Shampoo responde mirando molesta.

Tanto Shampoo como Ukyo entran en la cocina. Ukyo cierra la puerta detrás de ellos. Shampoo lo nota, pero no dice nada.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Ukyo preguntó a Shampoo con cara de mala leche.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Shampoo preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

"Quiero decir esto!" Ukyo grita y rápidamente mete la mano en el bolsillo de Shampoo sacando una botella. La misma botella Shampoo utilizo para estudiar minuciosamente esas cosas en su okonomiyaki.

Shampoo estaba un poco sorprendido por esto, pero mantiene la calma. "¿Por qué atacar a Shampoo? Shampoo no hacer nada."

"No te hagas la tonto. Te vi poner esas cosas en mi comida".

Shampoo se dio cuenta de que quedó atrapada y decide confesar. "¿Y que si Shampoo hacer eso? ¿Qué chica de espátula hacer al respecto?"

"QUE VOY A HACER AL RESPECTO?" Ukyo le preguntó repitiendo lo que dijo Shampoo. "Esto!" Ukyo levanta la espátula gigante y se prepara para hacerla girar.

Shampoo viendo esto se mete en una postura de lucha amazónica. "Prepárate chica de espátula." Shampoo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. "Shampoo ha estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto."

Antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder, Ranma y Mousse de pronto corren a la cocina. Se ponen entre Ukyo y Shampoo antes que empiecen a pelear.

"Ok! Cálmense ustedes dos." Ranma dijo mirando a Ukyo.

"Sí, todavía tenemos un negocio que atender." Mousse dijo a Shampoo.

"No Ranma, ella tendrá que pagar por tratar de envenenar a uno de mis clientes." Una enojado Ukyo dijo.

"Calla chica de espátula." Shampoo respondió de nuevo.

"Shampoo ¿realmente envenenaste la comida de Ukyo?" Mousse pregunto al escuchar lo que dijo Ukyo.

"Cállate Mousse. Deja a Shampoo ir antes de que Shampoo envenenarte". Shampoo estaba tratando de liberarse, pero Mousse la tenía en una llave.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Shampoo?" Ranma preguntó con cara de tristeza.

Shampoo viendo los tristes ojos de Ranma baja la cabeza. "No me gusta Ukyo! Ella toma todo. No sólo toma a Ranma. Ahora trata de apoderarse de restaurante de Bisabuela". Shampoo dijo mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza.

"Shampoo. Ukyo y yo nos amamos. Creí que lo habías aceptado." Ranma dijo negando con la cabeza.

"¡NO! Shampoo nunca aceptara". A continuación, señala con el dedo a Ukyo. "Shampoo desafiarte Ukyo. Si gana, Ranma tuyo, si Shampoo vence, Ranma será de Shampoo.

"Espera -"

Antes de que pudiera terminar Ranma, Ukyo le interrumpe. "Estoy de acuerdo". Ukyo dijo con una mirada de enojo.

"Pero cariño?"

"No Ranma! Estoy harta de huir de mis problemas. Esta vez voy a luchar por tu honor".

Ranma ve la determinación en sus ojos decide dar un paso atrás.

"¿Cuándo va a ser?" Ukyo pregunto yendo al grano.

"Tan pronto como restaurante cierre". Shampoo, dijo sonriendo.

"Bien".

"Bien".

Al ver que las chicas se calmaron. Ranma y Mousse deciden dejarlas ir.

Ukyo se remonta al final de la cocina. Ella tira el okonomiyaki envenado y se lavó las manos. A continuación, comienza el otro.

Shampoo mira a Ukyo por un segundo y luego pasa junto a los chicos fuera de la cocina para tomar la orden de clientes nuevos.

Las dos chicas iban en los negocios como de costumbre, actuaban como si nada por el resto de las horas de trabajo.

Ranma y Mousse se miraban el uno al otro, mueven la cabeza, y luego hicieron el mismo comentario al mismo tiempo.

"Mujeres"

Continuara….


End file.
